A Secret
by MandaMoo
Summary: Hermione and Ron mean more than anything to each other, but in the summer before sixth year, some lifealtering news is revealed about Hermione. This causes her to doubt her relationship with Ron and all things surrounding it..........A Secret
1. Chapter One: Entering without Permission

A Secret

Chapter One: Entering without Permission

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. I only write this story._

* * *

She had a secret. A secret no one knew. A secret that would destroy everything she had. A secret that was so secret, she hadn't told him yet. A secret that she wasn't sure she wanted yet.

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger led a normal life. A normal life for a fifteen-year-old witch.

She was home for the summer. Her mother and father were ecstatic that she was home. They hadn't seen her since Christmas, when she had left abruptly to be with the Weasleys, and after hearing what had happened to her at the end of the past school year, Anne and Eric Granger had become overprotective of their only child. They took her everywhere they went; they wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. Anne and Eric didn't want Hermione to leave again.

'Mum, I've been home for almost a month. When can I go visit Ron?' Hermione asked and then added, 'Harry and Ginny?' as an afterthought.

'Sweetheart, your father and I miss you so much when you are gone at school. Do you have to leave so soon?' Anne Granger said, trying to sound gentle and nice, but she just didn't want her child to leave again. 'I have talked to Mrs Weasley and she insists that you stay here for a little longer, and then maybe Ron and Ginny, and even Harry, could visit you here?'

Hermione knew that no matter what, her mother wouldn't give in. 'That would be wonderful, Mum,' Hermione told her, as she sat down and ate her breakfast.

Anne smiled at her only child. Hermione had grown up so much, and Anne was disappointed that she had missed a lot of it.

Hermione finished her eggs and bacon, and walked up to her room. Before she entered the room, she stopped and remebered when it had been painted just before her ninth birthday, almost six years ago. Hermione couldn't believe all the things that had happened since then.

* * *

_'Please? Pretty please?' Hermione begged her father. Her bushy, uncontrollable hair had been forced into two pigtails. She wore a pink and yellow shirt, that matched the ribbons in her hair._

_'A pink room?' Eric Granger asked his daughter doubtfully._

_'Please, Daddy? And don't forget the yellow flowers!' Hermione pleaded. Her brown eyes shone with innocence when she looked up at him._

_'Oh, Eric! Why can't she?' Anne asked her husband. Her fair hair flowed in the breeze, as the small family stood in their front yard, discussing how to design Hermione's new room._

_The Grangers had decided to move last spring for three reasons. One, the old house they used to live in was a fairly small house and they felt they needed a new one. Two, Anne and Eric had broken away from their old dentistry practice, and had decided to open a new one on the other side of town. And three, many odd things had occurred around Hermione in the past five years and she was constantly bullied for it. It had become so bad that Hermione didn't have any friends. All of these reasons led Anne and Eric to look for a new home and they had finally found it._

_The house was a two-store__y, three-bedroom house. It was in a nice neighbourhood, in the suburbs of Surrey. Their house backed onto a quiet little lane that was useful for riding bikes along. Their neighbourhood was so lovely and there was a private all-girls' school only three streets away. Surrey Girls' Academy was not overly expensive, and Hermione's parents were easily able to afford the fee for Hermione to attend the Academy._

_The only complication of the move was the fact that Hermione wanted a pink room with a yellow flower border. Eric didn't want to hire a professional painter, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do it either._

_'Oh, Daddy! Please?' Hermione hugged him tight, and looked right up at him. 'Please?'_

_'Oh, fine!' Eric gave up. Hermione and Anne jumped around in a circle, smiling._

_The next weekend found the Grangers all dressed in overalls. Hermione had pink paint all over her, as she had the job of painting the dresser__. Anne was painting the yellow flowers and Eric was painting the ceiling yellow as well. They had the radio on and were singing along with it. All was peaceful._

_The finished room turned out wonderfully. Hermione would spend almost all her time in it, reading. There was nothing she enjoyed more than reading. Fantasy was her genre. Hermione loved the sound of magic. Witches and wizards were always in trouble from evil dragons or other witches and wizards who had gone evil. But somehow, the good always prevailed over evil._

_School was going much better for Hermione. She was the top student and had begun to make friends. Several even came to her house for afternoon tea. Everything was going wonderful._

_Then in the summer before she turned twleve, Hermione received a letter that changed everything…_

_Miss H. Granger_

_The Pink Flowery Room_

_11 Crescent Wood Road_

_Sydenham Hill_

_London_

_Inside was a letter from a lady by the name of Professor Minerva McGonagall, telling Hermione that she had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were two more letters enclosed in the envelope. One was a supplies list and the other was an explanation of everything that Hogwarts was about. It also told Hermione how to get her supplies and how to get on the train to Hogwarts, and it included her train ticket._

_It was a dream-come-true for Hermione. But Eric and Anne were sceptical. Before they decided yes or no, they contacted Professor McGonagall with the owl that she told them to send to her if they had any questions. She had arrived at the Grangers' house clad in her emerald cloak. She explained everything she could and reassured Anne and Eric about Hermione going to school at Hogwarts. McGonagall was so convincing that the next weekend, the Grangers went to London._

_They had driven to the nearest train station and had caught the 9:55 Saturday morning train to King's Cross Station. Professor McGonagall had told Hermione to look for a grungy café, between a bookshop and a record store. Hermione had been warned that her parents might not be able to see it at first, but Hermione should be able to._

_Sure enough, when Hermione noticed London Central Bookstore and Magi Records, there was the grungy café. Hermione nearly missed it, but she knew that it had to be there. She just had to focus and there it was. The Leaky Cauldron._

_Hermione pointed it out to her parents, who after a few minutes were able to see it. They went in, and Hermione's life was never the same afterward._

_

* * *

_

Hermione never regretted going in there, until now. Being away from her parents had started to take a toll on Hermione. Each visit proved that they were drifting apart, slowly but surely.

She knew that she was a witch, and her parents were Muggles, and those facts alone would always separate them. Hermione just never wanted to lose them forever.

Hermione was lying on her pink bed, looking up at the ceiling. Everything in the room looked exactly as it had been when she had left five years ago. Hermione hadn't bothered changing it as she was only in her room an average of maybe only a month and a half each year. The only hints of magic in the room were her trunk in the corner, a magic moving picture on her bedside table of Harry, Ginny, Ron and herself, and her textbooks on her desk.

'I miss them,' Hermione thought as she rolled over and looked at the picture of the four smiling teenagers. 'Ron, especially.'

Last year, something had developed between them. They had even kissed a few times. But the two had never had the courage to tell Harry.

Hermione didn't know what she and Ron were exactly. They weren't just friends anymore, but she didn't think they were quite boyfriend/girlfriend.

_'Tap, tap.'_

Hermione sat straight up and took out her wand, ready for anything. But all it was were two owls who looked remotely familiar.

'Hedwig! Pig!' Hermione walked over to her window and let the persistent birds in.

'What do you have for me today?' Hermione asked rhetorically as she undid the bundles of letters each bird had. But before she read the letters, she gave both Hedwig and Pig a drink and a nibble.

The letters were from Ron and Harry. They both missed her, and Ron even asked her to come to The Burrow early. He wrote, '_I need to see you. I have something I need to tell you.'_

Hermione, once she read that, stopped. It took her by surprise and she felt she needed to see him too. She needed him, but she didn't know exactly why she needed him right now.

Before Hermione could ponder it any more, there was a crash and a scream downstairs. Hermione grabbed her wand and ran toward the stairs and halted.

Her eyes held a horrifying sight. Downstairs, her beloved Muggle parents were surrounded by ten Death Eaters. Death Eaters. Ten Death Eaters who had masks on their faces, but many of whom Hermione remembered from the past year, especially one.

'So who do we have here? Mudblood Granger's parents. How lovely to meet you. Your daughter should know my son. Though I doubt you would know that,' Lucious Malfoy sneered as he walked up to a petrified Anne and removed his mask. His white face terrified Anne, as did his raised wand that was touching her face.

Hermione was scared stiff, but she knew she had to something. She reacted quickly before Malfoy saw her or hurt her parents. Hermione hurriedly tiptoed back into her room and tore off two strips of parchment off the bottom of the letter from Ron and scribbled onto one -

_Ron-_

_Death Eaters at my house. My parents. Please come quickly. With the Order._

_-Hermione_

And on the other-

_Harry-_

_Death Eaters at my house. My parents. Please come quickly with the Order._

_-Hermione_

Hermione attached one to Hedwig's leg and the other to Pig's.

'Go quick, Hedwig, to Harry,' Hermione whispered to Hedwig. She then whispered to Pig, 'Go fast, Pig, to The Burrow.'

Hermione didn't know what she should do before help came, but she knew she had to go downstairs and face Malfoy. Hermione put on a brave face and took out her wand once again.


	2. Chapter Two: A Time Apart

A Secret

Chapter Two: A Time Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger, or any other character for that matter. JKR does.

* * *

Hedwig flew through the air, knowing the urgency in the message she was carrying. She reached the Dursleys' quickly and flew straight into Harry's room. She pecked him, hard.

'What is it, Hedwig?' Harry said groggily. He had been asleep, but Hedwig woke him up with her pecking.

He undid the letter and opened it.

_Harry-_

_Death Eaters at my house. My parents. Please come quickly with the Order._

_-Hermione_

The note woke him up immediately and he grabbed the secret stash of Floo powder he had hidden under the loose floorboard beneath his bed, and hurtled downstairs to the fireplace in the living room.

Harry threw the powder into the fire, stuck his head into the flames and yelled, 'Twelve Grimmauld Place!' Once there, Harry yelled, 'REMUS!'

Remus Lupin came running into the room, looking scared. 'What is it, Harry?'

'There are Death Eaters at Hermione's house! Get the Order there now!' Harry cried. He was scared about what would happen to Hermione. He didn't want to think about it.

'What? All right. You stay there and we will come get you. Don't go anywhere. I will contact Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Just stay there, Harry, we will be there soon,' Remus rushed.

'Okay,' Harry nodded, and backed out of the fire.

He turned around to find all three Dursleys behind him, waiting for him to come back out of the fire.

'What were you doing?' Uncle Vernon said spitefully.

'My friend is in danger. I had to contact my father's friend, but it's not like it is any of your business!' Harry said before storming off into his room.

'Hurry. Remus,' Harry whispered to himself as he shut the door, sealing himself from the people he felt most different from, from talents to personalities.

* * *

Pig's journey was longer, and less quiet. He kept hooting to entertain himself. But he too knew the urgency in the message he was carrying. He reached The Burrow in record time and flew straight up toward Ron's orange room at the top of the house.

Ginny was also in the room, trying to wake Ron but with no success. She had tried everything from yelling at him to emptying a bucket of cold water on him. But none of it worked.

'Pig! You're back so soon. Do me a favour and wake up Ron!'

Pig hooted in response and pecked at Ron, hard.

'**_PIG!_**' Ron screamed in pain. He sat up straight and rubbed his arm where Pig's beaked had collided with him. Ron then noticed the letter rolled up and tied with string on Pig's leg. He undid the letter from Pig's leg, read it, and then stopped.

_Ron-_

_Death Eaters at my house. My parents. Please come quick. With the Order._

_-Hermione_

'Ginny, go get Mum and Dad, now!'

'Why?' Ginny said, defying him by standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

'Because Hermione is in trouble,' Ron cried, as he handed her the letter. Ginny's reaction was the same as Ron, and she ran downstairs yelling, 'Mum! Dad!'

Molly and Arthur hurriedly ran over to their daughter, worry lines on their faces.

'Ginny what's wrong?' Molly cried and pulled Ginny into a hug, but Ginny pushed her away.

'Hermione is in trouble. There are Death Eaters at her house!' Ginny cried as she thrust the letter into her father's hands and waited for him and Molly to read it.

Molly and Arthur's eyes grew large in shock as they read the short note. Arthur walked over to fireplace and threw Floo powder into it. The green flames erupted as he stuck his head in and yelled, 'Twelve Grimauld Place!'

'Remus?' Arthur yelled, only to find Lupin directly in front of him.

'Arthur, I know about Hermione. I have contacted Dumbledore and he has informed the rest of the Order.' Lupin tried to appear calm, but failed.

'How do you know? Ron just got a letter from Hermione telling us,' Arthur inquired.

'Harry also got a letter. Hermione knew she needed help and was smart enough to write to both Harry and Ron. I'm just glad she the two owls with her. You and Molly go to the Grangers' now, and I will come and get Ron and Ginny. Tell them to be ready. I am going to try and set up two Portkeys. One for Ginny, Ron and I to Harry's and then another for all of us to Hermione's. Go Arthur, you and Molly will be probably the first ones there, unless Dumbledore has already gone,' Remus explained before bidding farewell to Arthur as he left the room to go arrange the Portkeys.

Arthur backed out of the fire and saw that Ron had come downstairs and was fully dressed, ready for anything.

'All right. Molly and I are going to go to the Grangers' now, but I want you two to stay here. Lupin will be here soon with a Portkey,' Arthur solemnly informed his family.

They all nodded and Molly grabbed her and Arthur's coat off the hooks on the wall. Only four hooks carried anything these days, as all the other boys had moved out.

'Let's go,' she whispered. Molly hugged both Ginny and Ron tight, kissing both of their heads. Ginny and Ron hadn't experienced such shown love from their mother in awhile, but they knew that now was an important time. No one knew what was going to happen. Molly squeezed Arthur's hand, kissed him and Apparated.

'Stay here until Remus comes,' Arthur told Ron and Ginny once more. He tried to smile and reassure his youngest children.

'Don't worry, Dad, we will,' Ron assured his father as he put his arm around Ginny's shoulder, forcing a smile. Arthur just nodded and Apparated as well.

* * *

Hermione hadn't left the top of the stairs for fear of being seen. She hoped the letters had reached Ron and Harry. She needed them both, and the Order.

Malfoy hadn't done anything drastic yet, just gone around the room destroying anything he could find that was remotely Muggle. But not before making fun of it.

'I wonder what this is?' Malfoy sneered as he picked up the toaster. He was apparently the leader of all this. No one else had dared to even make a sound. They just stood in a circle, surrounding him, Anne, and Eric.

Malfoy held the silver brand-new toaster up to Eric. He ran the cool metal by his face, hissing, 'And what is it?'

'A-a toaster. It cooks t-toast,' Eric stuttered. This pale white man was scaring him. But what scared him more than Malfoy terrifying him and Anne, was where Hermione was. He was scared that one of the men had snuck up the stairs and taken her. All he knew, and was relieved about, was that she had not been downstairs with him and Anne when Malfoy entered the house.

* * *

'_Eric! Hermione has already had her breakfast. Where were you?' Anne called down the hall as she heard the door open._

'_Sorry, Hun. I had to run down to the post office. It was my mum's birthday today,' Eric explained and ate the piece of toast that had just popped out of the toaster seconds before._

'_Hey! That was mine!' Anne playfully swatted Eric. She then kissed him and decided she was full. 'Fine, you can have it,' Anne said as she laughed at her husband. This were the moments of happiness that Anne lived for. But, as per normal, it was a short lived moment as she remembered the heartache she had been feeling all morning. Her daughter, her baby girl, didn't want to stay in this world, where her mother could protect her. No, she wanted the other world, the world Anne knew nothing of._

'_Eric, I think Hermione really wants to get back to the wizarding world. I am beginning to think that no matter what, you and I will always be completely different from her. And that hurts.' _

_Anne couldn't take it and she began to cry. Eric held her tight. He had been thinking the same things on his drive to the corner post office. He had looked at everything there, and he thought that none of it was what Hermione would ever use in later life. She was a witch and there was nothing, no matter how much they wanted, that could change that. It really hurt._

'_I know sweetheart. I have been thinking about it, too. Especially with this Voldemort alive again. I don't want her in that world. I don't want her to get hurt.' Eric said. He could easily say his name as he was a Muggle and didn't quite understand the power Lord Voldemort held._

_They swayed there, hugging and crying. But then they heard sounds outside, sounds that sounded like voices and foot steps._

_Neither Anne nor Eric could make out what these people were saying, but both knew that it was not a good thing. They just looked at each other and hid in the pantry. It was lucky they hid then._

_The back door was blasted open and Anne couldn't help but scream. These were what Hermione had described as Death Eaters, and both Anne and Eric knew that, even without magic, they had to keep these men away from Hermione. Their lives depended on it._

_The man who had blasted the door open had heard the scream and sought after the one who screamed. _

_He walked towards the pantry and opened it, but without magic._

'_Ahhh, Muggles.'_

_He, along with his men, pulled both Anne and Eric out. They surrounded them in a circle, with the couple in the middle._

_'Who do we have here? Mudblood Granger's parents. How lovely to meet you. Your daughter should know my son. Though I doubt you would know that.' the man walked up to Anne and removed his mask. His white face terrified her, as did his raised wand that was touching her face. He hadn't really noticed Eric; he seemed more interested by Anne._

'_Speak! You are her parents, aren't you?' _

_Anne and Eric did not know what a Mudblood was as Hermione had never told them about the horrific name. They could only guess what it meant. Hermione._

'_Yes,' Eric mumbled._

'_Say it louder!'_

'_Yes, we are,' Eric muttered a little bit more audibly._

'_Louder!'_

'_Yes, we are,' Eric spoke loudly, not wanting to feel the wraith of this wizard._

'_Good!' Malfoy laughed, and brushed his hand across Anne's face._

'_Pity you aren't a witch. You have the looks. But then, why would you want to be a witch if you could have all this!' Malfoy laughed again and gestured to the Muggle objects that were in the atrium of the house._

_He picked up a family picture of the Grangers. It had been taken in Diagon Alley when Hermione had first found out about Hogwarts. It was a moving picture, the only thing that wasn't ordinary in the room._

'_Can you actually see this?' Malfoy spat towards Anne and Eric._

'_Yes,' Anne spoke for the first time._

'_Well now you can't!' Malfoy laughed loudly and blew the picture apart. _

_It became a ritual. Malfoy would go up to an object, jeer at Anne and Eric about it and then blow it to smithereens. He seemed to enjoy this as every time he did, his cold laugh filled the room, freezing Eric and Anne to the spot. All they could ever say in response to him was short and simple._

_Lucius Malfoy never grew tired of making fun of others below him, nor did his son.

* * *

_

Then Eric saw her.

Hermione was hiding at the top of the stairs, fiddling with her wand and biting her lip. Her face held a frightened look. He hoped that she had sent for help, and that was why she was waiting.

'Oh, and what happens when I do this?' Malfoy taunted once more as he held the toaster up to his wand, which was raised above his head. But Malfoy never did find out as Dumbledore appeared out of thin air with a loud 'pop'.

'_Expelliarmus!'_

Malfoy's wand went flying towards Dumbledore. He looked around, flabbergasted.

'You!' Malfoy' said as his eyes narrowed.

'Yes, me.' Dumbledore's face looked suddenly old and he resembled what he had looked like last June. Suddenly, more people appeared around him, including Molly and Arthur.

Molly immediately saw Hermione at the top of the stairs and ran towards her. Arthur went straight towards Eric and Anne, and ushered them towards the back of the room.

Kingsley and Tonks Apparated in as well and immediately stared yelling Stunning Spells at the nine Death Eaters in the circle. They left Malfoy to Dumbledore.

Hermione watched this all of this as she hugged Molly as tight as she could. Hermione was just relieved to finally have somebody with her. But she still wanted to see Ron and Harry. She needed Ron.

And there he was, with Lupin, Ginny, and Harry. They had obviously just arrived by a Portkey as Ginny and Harry had fallen on top of each on the ground. Ron and Lupin were still standing, but Ron had evidently almost lost his balance.

Hermione stood up and ran down the stairs, even though the bottom floor resembled a battlefield.

Ron picked Hermione up into a hug, and everything seemed perfect just at that moment. Ron was just glad that Hermione was okay. He had been scared when he got her letter, telling him about the Death Eaters.

Hermione was just happy that she was in Ron's arms and that they had each other.


	3. Chapter Three: Earth Shattering News

A Secret

Chapter 3: Earth Shattering News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. JKR does.

Pairing: R/Hr, and G/H

* * *

The battle had ended. Dumbledore, Kingsley, Tonks, and Lupin had rounded up all the Death Eaters, including Malfoy. But not without a fight. Malfoy had sent dozens of hexes at them, but they had all bounced back onto him. Malfoy was now unconscious, lying on a stretcher that was hovering up and down in the atrium of the house.

Soon all that were left were Dumbledore, Lupin, the Grangers, Harry and several of the Weasleys.

Anne and Eric were in the kitchen, trying to clean the house up Muggle-style. Molly and Arthur were helping Dumbledore, along with the twins who were trying out their new trick, one that makes somebody a neat freak with an uncontrollable urge to clean. No one knew why on earth the twins would design something like this, but it was coming in handy as Fred and George polished and dusted the ornaments on the mantle piece.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were on the stairs. Ginny and Harry were talking animatedly in whispers. They sat on the first landing, and Ron and Hermione were above them on the third. They weren't talking, just holding each other. So much had happened in the last hour.

Hermione finally looked up at Ron. 'In your letter, you said you had something you needed to tell me.'

Ron gazed down at Hermione. Her brown, bushy hair that outlined her perfect face. Her brown eyes that were wet with the unshed tears from the trauma of the day. And her petite figure that fit perfectly against his gawky and lanky one. He knew then it was true.

Before he said it, though, Ron cupped Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. 'I love you,' Ron said when the kiss was over.

Hermione responded by kissing him again, and whispered, 'I love you too.' The couple embraced each other lovingly.

Ginny and Harry watched the two above them, but kept silent. They knew that this moment was for Ron and Hermione only. They hadn't seen each other in a month, and the only reason they were together now was because Hermione had been in grave danger. Harry couldn't even begin to imagine how Ron must have felt when he got the letter from Hermione. He himself had been scared when he got it. But Ron must have been distraught. Harry felt he would have been if something had happened to Ginny.

'Ron, Ginny, come here, please,' Molly called up the stairs. As she did, both Lupin and Anne signaled for Harry and Hermione to come towards them.

Ginny jumped up and waited for the slowpoke Ron to finally come down the grand, polished wooden staircase. The stairs slowly wound down and around the lobby, with about five steps in between each of the five landings.

'Ron, this is serious. There is something you should know about Hermione,' Molly said as she looked at her youngest son. He never would expect what she was going to tell him, and she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him.

Hermione slowly walked down the stairs and over to her mother, who was in the corner of the foyer. She hugged her mother as soon as she reached her. Hermione was at a loss for words. Anne just held Hermione close as she cried into her hair. Eric joined his girls and embraced them tightly. The Grangers' world had changed. Forever.

Harry stumbled toward Lupin, who tried to smile at him, though it was evidently forced. Lupin squeezed Harry's shoulder, as it didn't feel right for them to hug. Harry would have hugged Sirius, but-

'Harry, there is something about Hermione that no one knows, not even her,' Lupin informed Harry.

Dumbledore had been talking in conference with Tonks, Kingsley and Moody, but he now he broke away and wandered towards Hermione and her parents.

'Hermione, could you and your parents join me in your office, which is where also?' Dumbledore spoke quietly.

Hermione gravely nodded, and showed Dumbledore to the study that was off the hall.

Hermione and her parents each took a seat across from the one seat Dumbledore took.

Dumbledore took his half-moon glasses off and rubbed his eyes with his long fingers. He wasn't sure where to start. He chose to start at the beginning of his initial realisation, almost five years ago.

'Hermione, when you started at Hogwarts, five years ago, I knew there was something more about you. I never really knew what it was until today. And now, I must tell you.' Dumbledore knew he must choose his next words very carefully.

Hermione's eyes widened and she tightened her grip on her mother's hand. She was scared to know what Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would tell her.

'Hermione, you are not a Muggle-born. You are actually an almost-pure-blood' Dumbledore said, braking the news right away.

She couldn't speak. Hermione looked from one parent to another, thinking that if they weren't her parents, who were?

'Anne and Eric are your parents, though, both legally and biologically. They, however, _are_ Muggles, of Squib ancestry. Originally, the Grangers were a pureblood family, many, _many, **many **_generations ago. It is very confusing. How about I try to explain it slowly?' Dumbledore said. He wanted to help, upon seeing their confused faces. He began to explain completely.

'Many years ago, one of your pure blood ancestors married a fully-fledged Muggle. Their one child was a half-blood. Then that child married another Muggle and had a child that was a quarter-blood. That child then married a Squib and had another Squib for a child. That Squib married a Muggle, and the magic in the Granger family disappeared altogether.'

'Of course, there had been another line, but they too died out. Hermione is all that is left. No one knows why she has the magic, but there is no doubt about it. After Harry, Hermione probably holds the strongest magic in England.' Dumbledore looked up from his clasped hands and let his eyes bore into Hermione. She still hadn't said anything, just held onto Anne and Eric. But now she felt she must.

'Professor Dumbledore, sir, I feel as if there is something else you haven't told me. Something I may not like. Is that true?' Hermione said as she tentatively spoke up.

'Yes, I am afraid there is something else. This is the most important part and the most influential part on your life. The Grangers were originally regarded as the royalty of England. With you, Hermione, now England will look to you for strength. You will be viewed as the princess in a time of dire need. But this all comes with a price. In order for the people of England to feel as though they have chance, they will want an heir to the new Royal Family. It is not a necessary requirement, but if you want England to unite against Lord Voldemort, Hermione must bear a child.' Dumbledore said, unhappy that he had to be the one to tell Hermione this.

Hermione couldn't speak, and only clung to her parents tighter. Eric, on the other hand, could speak.

'What you are saying is that my fifteen-year-old daughter must bear a child, just so that England can unite against Lord Voldemort?' Eric said, quite horrified.

Dumbledore sighed, 'Yes that is what I am saying. But what I am not saying is that she must make her decision now. Anne and Eric, you must first decide on a worthy husband who would appeal as a prince or a future king for your daughter. But the first thing that must be done is for you both and Hermione to move into Twelve Grimmauld Place for security reasons. I am sorry for all of these sudden things that have happened to all of you in the past hour or two.'

Hermione whispered audibly, 'May I please be excused?'

'Yes, you certainly may.' Dumbledore said comfortingly before standing up. He gestured towards the door, trying to understand in his own way how she must feel.

Hermione slowly stood up, and took her time approaching the door. When she finally opened it, she saw Ginny talking with Molly, Harry by Lupin, and Ron. Ron by Arthur. Talking. But who stopped and looked at her when he heard the door open. Hermione didn't know if he knew but she knew one thing. She couldn't face him.

Hermione ran up the stairs, with tears streaming down her face.


	4. Chapter Four: The Diary of a Girl Passed

A Secret...

Chapter 4: The Diary of a Girl Passed

Wow!!!! 63 reviews on FF.net! And 33 on checkmated! That is 96 reviews! You guys make me feel so special! I have to thank Aoi Hoshi Chan on FF.net for her nice and long review. About the worry of this story going too fast, this chapter is a tad bit slower than the others.

And thanks to my ever helpful beta, **Buckbeaky**! Your advice has helped get me straight with my story, especially with my mistake about Hermione's eyes (which are brown not blue). Thanks so much for your help.

About the kiss scene, it is not supposed to be completely fluffy. It was just supposed to be a reunion of the two.

Disclaimer: I forgot it last chapter I do not own the wonderful characters JKR has thought up. I only use them for this story and have not rights to them.

* * *

The sun rays filtered through the floral curtains, and shed their light across the pink room as the dawn broke. One ray gently fell upon Hermione. Her sleeping body basked in it and she slowly awoke. A smile spread across her face as she took in the peacefulness of her room.

But her smile faltered when her eyes settled on the picture on her bedside table. Ron was hugging a laughing Hermione. The real Hermione couldn't stand the sight of seeing the two so happy together. She slammed the picture down and rolled over, as clear, salty, tear droplets threatened to overflow down her cheeks.

Her smile disappeared as Hermione thought about yesterday. She was a princess. A princess who has to have a prince. A princess who's near future involved having a child. But right then and there, Hermione decided to not have a child until she was of age.

'At 17, and not until then,' Hermione resolved quietly as she whispered to herself.

_'Knock, Knock'_

Hermione lay lifeless as she was not ready to face anyone yet. Anne slowly opened the door and crossed the threshold of the room and tiptoed towards the sleeping form of Hermione. Anne was scared after yesterday, and she had stayed up all night worrying about Hermione's future. Anne couldn't wait to be a grandmother, but she would have been happier if she could have waited a little longer and didn't have to rush into that role. But it looked like Hermione was going to have to rush into her role of being a mother.

'Hermione, sweetie? Are you awake yet? It's nine am,' Anne whispered to her daughter.

She noticed that Hermione's favourite picture was face down on her wooden bedside table. Anne also saw that Hermione was indeed awake as she could see Hermione's glistening brown eyes that were still shedding silent tears.

Hermione didn't stir as her mother tried to arouse her out of the false sleep she was putting on. She just chocked back a few tears and resumed the steady breathing of one asleep. Anne wanted to talk to Hermione about yesterday, but she was pretty sure that Hermione didn't want to talk to anyone.

'I, uh……, guess you are not up yet, but for when you do get up, here is a present for you. It is from your father and I,' Anne quietly told Hermione as she taped a small box to the top of a larger one and placed them both next to the upturned picture frame. They were both wrapped in shiny light blue wrapping paper and tied up with the silver ribbon. Anne left the room as quietly as she had entered.

Hermione rolled over and wiped the tears away from her eyes and let them settle on the two presents. She reached for the smaller one first, the one on the top, and slowly tugged the silver ribbon off from around it. The ribbon wrapping paper slid away to reveal a tiny silver box with a note intact with tape on the top.

**_To our dearest Hermione Jane,_**

****

**_You are certainly growing up, right in front of our eyes. We now know we cannot do everything we can to protect you, especially by trying to keep you here in the Muggle World as opposed to letting you go back to the Wizarding World. Yesterday proved that. We thought that if you were here, you would always be safe. But we realized yesterday that the safest place for you was Hogwarts, even if that means us giving you up again. We love you more than anything in the world. You are everything to both of us. You are our world._**

****

**_All our love,_**

****

**_Mum & Dad_**

Hermione could feel another wave of tears on the verge of cascading down her cheeks, but she didn't stop them. Her parents had given up hope of keeping their daughter away from the place and people who understood her, and for the most part, cared for her. Anne and Eric had no idea how much this meant to her.

Inside the box was a locket. It was golden and in the shape of a heart. The locket contained only one thing: a tiny golden key behind a hinged grate door.

It intrigued Hermione as she could see the key and hear it rattling around inside the golden heart, but she could not get it out. When Hermione tried opening the door, the entire locket shook vigorously, causing Hermione's finger to vibrate. The vibration soon spread to her entire body, right down to her toes, until she finally let go.

Suspecting the locket was magical, Hermione almost went into her automatic reaction of trying every unlocking spell she knew, but luckily Hermione caught herself before she risked expulsion from the one place she was allowed to go.

Instead Hermione reached for her other present, this one larger but still wrapped in blue and tied in silver. Hermione quickly slid her fingers under the tape and pried it off. Once this paper too slid off, another note caught Hermione's eye. This one was folded up and had fallen out into her lap. Hermione slowly unfolded it to find another note from her parents.

**_Our darling Hermione,_**

****

**_After hearing the news about you future, we decided to get you a present that only you can read, see, and open, and one that would help you bear the pain you will undoubtedly bear in the near future. It is magical, but Dumbledore has checked it and assures us that you will be safe using it. Your locket is the only way to open it. Just place the heart in the impression on the front and the grate door will open, allowing you to take the key out. That key, and only that key, will allow you to open your present._**

****

**_Enjoy sweetheart, and always remember that no matter what, we both love you _**

****

**_Mum & Dad_**

Even more tears fell down Hermione's cheek as she pulled her present out. It was a ruby red diary encrusted with a gold lock. There was an impression of a heart on the front and a tiny lock on the side. Hermione picked up the necklace that she had placed by where her mother had placed it originally. She placed the heart in the impression and heard a small click. The key had fallen out. Hermione picked it up and examined it closely. It was indeed a tiny key, but one with an intricate design on it. Hermione held it up to the light and saw a letter engraved on it. **_G._** Hermione decided that it was time to open the diary.

The lock clicked immediately after Hermione only turned the key once, and she slowly opened the cover, reveling masses of parchment pages. They were all completely blank except for the date in the top right hand corner on the first page.

**_July 29th _**

Hermione picked up one of her quills that was on her desk and dipped into the ink bottle. She let the ink drop on the page while she thought of what to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Hermione._

Hermione picked her up the quill. She wasn't sure of what to write next. When she finally had an idea, she lowered her quill once more, only to notice something below her writing.

**_Dear Hermione,_**

****

**_Please, I do have a name, not Diary. It is _****_Alexandria_****_ or just Alex if you prefer._**

This completely took Hermione by surprise. Someone was writing back to her! The last time she had known of a diary like this was the one Ginny possessed in her 1st year that then possessed her, in the form of the Dark Lord. Hermione quickly shut the diary and reread the note from her parents.

**_'It is magical, but Dumbledore has checked it and assures us that you will be safe using it.' _**

She slowly reopened the diary and answered the script that hadn't vanished from sight yet.

_Alex_

_Who are you? Can you tell me? I will tell you about me if you will tell me who you are._

_Hermione_

**_Hermione (can I call you 'Mione? I mean, if that is okay with you)_**

****

**_I am a 16 year old girl who has been dead for 150 years. My spirit still haunts _****_England_****_. Oh how I do miss life! Especially Hogwarts!_**

****

**_Alex_**

_Alex _

_I am 15, but almost 16. I do go to Hogwarts, with Harry Potter if you were wondering. He is actually one of my closest friends, believe it or not. You are a spirit? Wow! Why are you a spirit and not a ghost? _

_'Mione_

**_'Mione_**

****

**_I am the spirit of a girl passed. I died more than 150 years ago, all because someone wanted my place, namely my little sister. She appeared innocent to everyone but me. I knew her for what she really was. But I am a spirit instead of a ghost because I only reside within this diary. But enough about me and more about you. You know THE Harry Potter? The one with the scar? The boy-who-lived?_**

****

**_A_**

Hermione still couldn't believe how famous Harry was, even ones long dead knew who he was. But Alex was helping her. All of her tears had disappeared, and a smile had reappeared on her face.

_A_

_Yes that is him. And don't you go saying I'm lucky having him, because I don't. We are just friends, nothing more._

_H_

**_H_**

****

**_Then who do you have?_**

****

**_A_**

****

_A _

_I can't have him anymore. I did have him for a short while and everything was bliss. But now, it has all changed. I must now be the Princess of the Wizarding Community in __England__._

_H_

Hermione knew that in order for her to understand it all, she had to be able to write it down.

**_H_**

Alex left a blank as if she couldn't write.

_A_

_And that's not all. I must find a husband who is suitable for being a Prince and then I must bear his child, in order for the line to the throne ensured. But I am only 15, 16 in September! All because I am the last Granger-_

But Hermione never got any further as Alex hurriedly interrupted her train of thought.

**_Granger? But that is my last name too!?!_**

****

Hermione was flabbergasted. Her diary not only held a girl about her age, but one who might understand all of this.

_Were you one of the ones in line for the throne?_

**_Yes, the last pureblood to be exact. When my sister killed me, just so she could take my place, her life became cursed. She found the love of her life, only to find out he was a Muggle. Her child was then a ½ blood, blood not clear enough to be a ruler. Everything from then on went down hill. Madeline died only two months after her daughter was born. Nothing ever went back to how it was when I was in line for the throne. _**

****

**_After Allyson's (my niece) birth and the nature of her child, the Grangers ceased to being a pureblood family. That was, until you. My Great-Uncle prophesied that one day another young girl, just like me would take her place in the throne. That is you._**

****

Hermione couldn't say anything, or write anything. She just absorbed this new news in. Then she knew what to say.

_Alex, I don't want to be Princess Hermione. I just want to be plain old Hermione. I want to have Ron, but now I can't. I have to have some upstanding young man who is suitable for being a Prince. Why can't I just go back to having to only worrying about tests and homework? Now I have to worry about marriage and having a child!_

**_I know how you feel. As soon as I had finished my education, I was to marry the young man I had been betrothed to since 3! Then I was to have a child before I was 20, so I can see how you feel. But I never got that far, thanks to Madeline. _**

****

_I am very sorry that you died. I truly am. _

Hermione was about to write more, but then she heard another knock on her door. She hurriedly hid the diary under the covers and threw the pink comforter over herself.

'Huney? You must be awake now,' Anne whispered loudly as she re-entered the room. She walked over the Hermione's bed and sat down on it. Hermione felt the bed sink with the extra weight and felt her mother's hand on her leg.

'Hermione, I know you are awake, and you must get up. It is almost 10 now. We are traveling to Grimmauld Place at noon, so I need you to pack.'

Hermione rolled over and looked her mother straight in the eye. Anne could see that her eyes were bright red from crying and that she needed a hug to reassure her that whatever happened, her mother would by her side. Anne lent towards her and engulfed her precious daughter, the only one she had into a tight hug. She couldn't bear to see her baby in pain.

'Mum, I don't want to. I just want to be normal and not have to do any of this,' Hermione whispered to her mother as she buried her face into her mother's long, thick, blonde hair.

'I know sweetie. But there is nothing I can do about this. I didn't even know about any of this, until just now. Just remember that no matter what happens, your father and I love you and will understand whatever you choose to do. You don't have to do this you know,' Anne explained to her daughter.

'But if I don't, the Wizarding World will end up in more trouble. My magic can help protect it. And only I can do that,' Hermione looked crestfallen. 'Anyways, by doing this, I can help Harry defeat Voldemort. This will give Harry more protection and that is the best way I can help him.'

'But what about Ron?'

'What about him?'

''Mione, I'm not blind. I saw you two on the stairs yesterday and I even saw you run up the stairs after you caught his eye. Just because you have to be a princess, doesn't mean that he has to be exiled from your life,' Anne didn't want to see Hermione separated from the one she loved just because of some startling news.

'Mum, I have to marry a guy who can be a prince, not Ron. It has to be some famous guy who is perfect and has a perfect blood line. And rich. As much as I did love Ron, he can't be those things. I just know he can't,' Hermione looked even more crestfallen, at saying that her love for Ron was no longer real.

'Do you really believe that, or do you just hope that that is true so that you don't have to worry about him? No matter what you do, you will never be able to exile Ron out of your life,' Anne tried to explain to her daughter. Then in an effort to change the mood and so that they wouldn't miss the portkey, 'Hermione, you do really need to pack so that we can go to Grimmauld Place at noon. Your new clothes we brought on Saturday are in the bag in your closet. Make sure you have everything in your trunk to leave. We will most likely not be coming back before you leave for Hogwarts.'

Hermione nodded and finally got out of bed. The room was still dark as there were no lights on, so Anne turned them on as Hermione rubbed her eyes from the bright light.

'I am going to go downstairs and fix your breakfast, well more like brunch now. You just pack and I will come help you later,' Anne informed Hermione as she left the now bright room.

Hermione stood up and stretched. She picked up her necklace from under the covers where she had hidden it by her diary, and placed it around her neck. As soon as the cool golden chain touched her skin, it faded from view. Hermione could feel it, but not see it. It was the magic within the Muggle trinket that made her smile.

Hermione also pulled the diary out and placed in into her trunk. It was obviously something she felt she needed now. Other items that went into her trunk were her textbooks and her completed homework, and at last thought the magic picture by her bed. She placed in the trunk, still turned down from view.

She unhooked all of her clothes from the coat hangers in her closet and folded them into her trunk, including her school robes and her new clothes. But before she folded one outfit, she decided to wear it. It was a yellow knee-length skirt and a pink shirt that had yellow flowers on it to match the skirt. It reminded Hermione of her room and brought back memories of her childhood. They were memories she wanted to hold onto forever.

Hermione attempted brushing her hair, and after a few minutes, it was finally under control enough that she could pull it up into a low pony tail. Leaving her hair down in the summer had always made her feel hot and flustered, so the only way to avenge that was to pull her bushy brown hair up. Hermione looked up and caught her reflection in her mirror. Her brown eyes were red from crying and there were faint tear streaks down her cheeks, and her nose was slightly pink, but aside from that, Hermione looked just like she had yesterday morning, before everything changed.

There was another knock on the door and Hermione let her mother in. Anne held a tray adorned with eggs and bacon, a pancake, and a glass of milk. Hermione hadn't realized how hungry she was until right now. She dug in, and in no time, she had finished her meal.

'Are you packed?' Anne asked as she sat by Hermione, waiting for her to answer.

'Almost. The only things I need are in the washing machine downstairs,' Hermione finished up her breakfast. When at Hogwarts, she either charmed her clothes clean, or unknowingly let the house-elves clean them for her. But at home, Hermione had to use the washing machine and dryer. She didn't mind. At least this way, all she had to do was put it in a basket and give it to her mother.

'Oh, I have all those things packed in my suitcase, so you don't have to worry about that,' Anne smiled and looked down at her watch. 'It is ten past eleven. I'll send your father up to get your trunk, which will undoubtedly be heavy!'

Hermione smiled a genuine smile and it lit her entire face up, 'Yeah, it is!' Hermione hugged her mother once again, and Anne left the room afterwards, but instead of closing the door, she left it wide open.

Hermione latched her trunk close, and stood it upright so that it would be easier for her father to carry it. She saw that everything was in order, and walked out onto the balcony again, not sure of what was below it. Yesterday her eyes had held the sight of Lucius Malfoy torturing her parents. But today all she saw was Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, and her parents. She let out a sigh of relief. She had been scared that maybe Ron had been down there, but he wasn't, thankfully.

Dumbledore saw her, and Hermione's eyes locked with his. His eye twinkled at her and he looked back to Remus, with whom he had been talking to. Harry was standing off to the side alone. He noticed Dumbledore look up, and had followed the headmaster's gaze. His eyes too locked with Hermione's, which told Hermione that she had to go down. She couldn't keep stay away from everyone forever.

Hermione slowly walked down the arching stairs. When she finally reached the bottom, her shoes clicked the floor, announcing her entrance. Remus was the only one surprised, as Eric had too seen her, but they had not locked eyes.

Harry was the first one to approach her.

'Are you okay?' Harry smiled at her. She was his best friend, and he couldn't bear to think of how she felt right now.

'No, but I'll be okay,' Hermione smiled faintly. 'Where are the Weasley's?'

'They left last night. Remus and I stayed the night, after I had retrieved my things from the Dursleys. I had stayed with them long enough,' Harry explained to her.

'Oh. Are you coming with us to Grimmauld Place?' Hermione asked. Though she was glad Ron wasn't here, she was grateful Harry was as he could explain what had happened last night after she had run to her room.

'Yeah. The Weasleys will meet us there. I inherited the place over the summer, but I gave control of it to Dumbledore and Remus,' Harry looked sheepishly down.

'You inherited 12 Grimmauld Place?' Hermione was surprised, but at the same time she knew she shouldn't have been. 'When did that happen?'

'Last week. Sirius left most of his possessions to Remus and me. This included the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Well, now it is kinda the House of Potter!' Harry smiled at her.

Hermione smiled back. Harry had matured this summer and now had control of his anger. This allowed him to happier a lot more, and it was sometimes infectious.

'Are you going to get rid of that portrait of Sirius's mother?'

'Yeah, and Kreacher.'

'Harry!'

'Hermione, remember what he did at the end of last year? He wanted me dead!'

'Okay, _maybe _you can get rid of him.'

'Hermione,' Harry rolled his eyes at her.

'Oh fine!'

'Harry, Hermione,' Dumbledore called them over. While Hermione and Harry had been talking, Eric had retrieved Hermione's trunk from upstairs. Everyone was ready to go now. Harry had his trunk, Remus was ready with his overnight bag, Eric and Anne had a trunk packed each, Hermione had hers, and Dumbledore didn't need one. 'It is time to go.'

He held out a ratty old book, and they all reached towards it. Hermione placed on finger on the book, and held tightly to her trunk with her other hand.

'5…….

……..4

3…….

……..2

1…….'

Hermione felt a pull somewhere behind her navel. She felt herself fly through the air, her shoulders rocking hard against Harry's to her right and her mother's to her left. Her right hand held onto her trunk with all her might, and her finger never left the book, until they landed, hard.

The portkey had transported them all into the kitchen. Hermione found her self on the ground next to Harry, who had fallen at last minute. Remus and Dumbledore stood, but Anne and Eric were sprawled on the floor. They had never traveled by portkey, but this was not going to be the last time.

Hermione stood with the help of Harry. Her trunk was still in one place, and hadn't sprung open on the impact of the floor as Harry's had. She helped him pick up his clothes, and soon his trunk was in order.

The kitchen had been empty when they arrived but now it filled up with all the Weasleys, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and Mundungus.

Molly was the first one to pull Hermione into a tight hug.

'Oh, we were so worried about you yesterday! I am so glad you are alright!' Hermione didn't know what to say in return, so she just smiled.

Ginny too came up to her and hugged her. To her, Hermione could talk to. 'I need to talk to you,' Hermione whispered at the younger girl.

Ginny nodded and led Hermione out of the room, avoiding everyone that was in the room. They didn't even come near Ron, who was in the corner talking to Harry.

Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs, even though she knew where Ginny was leading her. It was to the room where she had spent almost all of her summer last year.

They finally arrived at the door, and they both entered. Hermione was surprised to see that the room was no longer black and dingy. It was now a light blue with yellow splashed onto it. The room held sunlight, and filled Hermione with happiness.

Ginny sat down on one of the twin beds. Hermione sat on the one across from her.

'So, you want to talk. About what?' Ginny smiled reassuringly.

Hermione knew she had to tell someone straight out, and Ginny was the only one.

'I am going to be a princess who has to bear a child.'

'I know.'

'What? How do you know?'

'My mum told me yesterday, when Dumbledore told you.'

'Does Ron know?' Hermione was scared of what Ginny would say.

'Yes.'

Before Hermione could respond, there was a knock on the door.

'Ginny, are you in there? If you are, can I come in?' It was Ron.

Ginny didn't know what to do so she mumbled a yes, before Hermione could stop her.

Next thing Hermione knew, Ron was opening the door and glancing her way.

* * *

Well, there you go! I think it was worth the wait, as it is the longest chapter I have ever written (13 pages)! I hope every one likes it. Chapter 5, hopefully, won't take this long. Problem is that I am not free every single minute, even though it is summer. I am on a swim team and I am also compacting Algebra, which takes up a lot of my time. My story is one of my top priorities, and I so type a little bit each day. So have no fear, this story will go on!

Enjoy Ch.4, and please review!

Miss Mione


	5. Chapter Four and Half: Note and Teaser

Author's Note:

Dear everyone,

Thank you so much for every single review! I appreciate them all. Today I was planning on posting Chapter 5 of A Secret, but because of two reasons I was unable to. One, chapter 5 is not quite ready. And two, most of all two, I'm moving in a few days and I have so much to do. There is no way that I can possibly post chapter five today and it be up to my standards. I do not know when I will be able to post, though. The purpose of this note is to let everyone know about this and that will most definitely continue. When the real chapter 5 is posted, it will replace this note.

In the meantime, you can e-mail me at or check out my site, which will have news about the story first. Just find the link to the story under the page of Stories. You can also, please please please do this, read my other story under the name Mistresses of Magic. It is called Arabella Black. If you do, my friends and I would love you to review!

I hope you guys will keep reading!

Thanks,

Miss Mione

p.s. Just so you have something to read, here is a teaser for Chapter 5 of A Secret:

* * *

'Ginny, are you in there? If you are, can I come in?' It was Ron.

Ginny didn't know what to do so she mumbled a yes, before Hermione could stop her.

Next thing Hermione knew, Ron was opening the door and glancing her way.

* * *

'Ginny, Mum needs you to set the table-' Ron stopped as soon as he saw Hermione.

Ginny forced a smile, 'Sure, I'll go right now.' She hurried out the door, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

'So, you're here for the rest of the summer,' Ron sat down on the opposite bed, directing the comment at Hermione, with his eyes cast down.

'Yeah,' Hermione mumbled. She, too, would not look at him.

No one said anything for awhile until Ron finally broke the silence. Ever since she disappeared up the stairs last night, he had been confused.

'Why did you run away last night?' Ron now looked directly at her.

'I dunno,' Hermione still wouldn't meet his eyes.

'Why, Hermione? Because you were scared to face me after telling me that you loved me? Is that why?' Ron was no longer mumbling.

'I just did, okay?' Hermione was now irritated with Ron. Why did he have to know about what happened last night?

'I know what Dumbledore told you. About being a Princess,' Ron let his eyes fall down again.

'Who told you?' Hermione was the one looking up now.

'My Mum. She told Ginny too.'

'Oh.'

'But why did you run away after you saw me?'

'I didn't! I just wanted to go to my room! That's all! Nothing else!' Hermione's temper rose.

'Can't you just tell me why? Is it that hard, Hermione?' Ron stood up and walked towards the window. Once he reached it, he turned back and faced her. 'Just tell me Hermione. I'll always love you, no matter what happens.'

'And that's it!' Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away from Ron. She had to go downstairs.

Ron tried to stop her, though. He grabbed her hand and held onto it. 'Hermione, stop.'

'No, Ron.'

Hermione fled down the stairs away from Ron.

* * *


	6. Chapter Five:Recollections of a Lifetime

**Chapter 5: Recollections of a Lifetime **

So sorry for the delay. If you want to kept updated with how my story is going, look at my Xanga homepage on bio. If you want to make me happy, you will read my other story, Arabella Black. Oh and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The wonderful JKR does.

_Italics are flashbacks or memories. _

* * *

_'Ginny, are you in there? If you are, can I come in?' It was Ron. _

_Ginny didn't know what to do so she mumbled a yes, before Hermione could stop her. _

_Next thing Hermione knew, Ron was opening the door and glancing her way. _

* * *

'Ginny, Mum needs you to set the table-' Ron stopped as soon as he saw Hermione.

Ginny forced a smile, 'Sure, I'll go right now.' She hurried out the door, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

'So, you're staying here for the rest of the summer,' Ron sat down on the opposite bed, directing the comment at Hermione, with his eyes cast down.

'Yeah,' Hermione mumbled. She, too, would not look at him.

No one said anything for a while until Ron finally broke the silence. Ever since she disappeared up the stairs last night, he had been confused.

'Why did you run away last night?' Ron now looked directly at her.

'I dunno,' Hermione still would not meet his eyes, though.

'Why, Hermione? Because you were scared to face me after telling me that you loved me? Is that why?' Ron was no longer mumbling.

'I just did, okay?' Hermione was now irritated with Ron. Why did he have to know about what happened last night?

'I know what Dumbledore told you. About being a Princess,' Ron let his eyes fall again.

'Who told you?' Hermione was the one looking up now.

'Mum. She told Ginny too.'

'Oh.'

'But why did you run away after you saw me?'

'I didn't! I just wanted to go to my room! That's all! Nothing else!' Hermione's temper rose.

'Can't you just tell me why? Is it that hard, Hermione?' Ron stood up and walked towards her. He stopped a few paces before her, and placed his hands on her shoulders as he spoke. 'Just tell me Hermione. I'll always love you, no matter what happens.'

'And that's it!' Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away from Ron. She had to go downstairs.

Ron tried to stop her, though. He grabbed her hand and held onto it. 'Hermione, stop.'

'No, Ron.'

Hermione fled down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. She had expected to only find Molly, Ginny, and maybe a few others, but not the entire Order, who now stood before her.

'What's going on?' Hermione became worried at the sight of their faces. No one was smiling.

'There was another attack,' Dumbledore spoke up. He had been standing in the back, but now he strode forward as the crowd parted.

'Where?' Hermione replied, questionably. 'Was anyone hurt?'

'Our house. They thought we were still there,' Hermione thought that maybe Dumbledore would have been the one to reply, but it was her father who did.

'What did they do, Daddy?' Hermione walked over towards her father, who had his arm around Anne's waist.

'From the outside, you can barely see anything different. But from the inside, you can barely recognise that it is our house,' Eric explained, sadly. It pained him to see the house he had spent so much time on decorating and the house that had provided a roof over their head for many years, was destroyed beyond recognition. However, a house was not important. Anne and Hermione were.

'What does that mean to us?' Hermione asked her father. She wrapped her arms around him and her mother and enveloped them into a tight hug.

'It means that no matter what, you will never be able to return to your house. Except for about an hour tomorrow morning. Hermione, you and your parents will have to travel once again by portkey to your house, accompanied by Tonks and Kingsley.

'You must only gather the important things though, as you will only have an hour to gather it all,' Dumbledore explained to the Grangers.

'Are you suggesting that my parents permanently move in here?' Hermione asked him. It wasn't as if she was against it, she just wanted to know what was going on.

'If they agree to it and want to, then yes. It is the safest place for them. Remus will be living here year round, so they will not be alone. You, Hermione, will of course be going back to Hogwarts.

'But because of your new status, you will no longer live in the Gryffindor Girl's dormitories. You will have your own quarters off the common room,' Dumbledore explained the future arrangements to Hermione and her parents.

Hermione nodded and headed over to where Ginny and Harry were setting the table. The group behind them slowly dispersed as some left, some went upstairs and some stayed to help with the early dinner.

'What happened with Ron?' Ginny whispered to Hermione, as they both placed silverware on the table. Harry was at the other end, placing the placemats at each chair.

'Nothing. We're just no longer speaking,' Hermione stepped away from Ginny. Above anything, she did not want to talk to Ginny about what had just happened. It was between her and Ron.

Ron slowly entered the room, and glanced towards Hermione for a moment, before turning his attention to Harry who wanted to talk to him about Quidditch.

'Hermione, over here,' Dumbledore beckoned her back towards where he was deep in conversation with her parents and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Yes?' Hermione walked towards the corner of the kitchen.

'We have some things to talk to you about,' Dumbledore informed Hermione.

'Okay,' Hermione nodded.

'The Magical community will soon find out about you being their princess. Therefore, my idea is that your coronation needs to be as soon as possible. My first choice for the ceremony is September 19,' Dumbledore offered.

'But sir, that is the day I turn 16!' Hermione voiced.

'I know. That is why I chose that day. It would mean that in exactly one year from then you would be legally of age. That day is over a month away, which gives us plenty of time to plan.

'You will have to start your search for a husband very soon after your coronation. I know I originally said that it would be best if you produced an heir as soon as possible to ensure a long line of royals behind you, but I must now eat my own words.

'As of right now, there is no dire need for you to do that. Your life will be strange enough from being a princess, that you don't need a child to care for. I do not want to rob you of your own childhood,' Dumbledore calmly told Hermione as she nodded in response to him.

'Enough of this talk about the future. How about some ravioli!' The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye glimmered as he flashed a grin towards Hermione. She stifled a laugh. Only Dumbledore could go from discussing her future to discussing dinner in a matter of seconds. Only him.

'Dinner's served!' Mrs Weasley chimed back at him. She stood at the end on the table passing out bowls of steaming pasta.

'Mmmmm smells good. I have not had dinner here in awhile. Maybe I should more often,' Dumbledore commented.

'Well, you are a busy man,' Mrs. Weasley replied.

'Quite right you are, my dear. This meal looks splendid! Right up there with the school house-elfs food, maybe even better,' Dumbledore complimented Molly who blushed pink.

Hermione sat up straight at the word 'house-elf' and was about to chortle back with a comment on the welfare of house-elfs, when Ron spoke.

'Don't Hermione. We all know how house-elfs deserve respect and that we shouldn't live off them,' Ron spoke gravely. He barely looked at her when he spoke.

Hermione shut her mouth slowly. She couldn't believe Ron said that. She could deal with him making fun of S.P.E.W. but not him ridiculing her.

'What was that Ronald?' Hermione glared across the table at him.

'I said, we all know that house-elfs deserve respect and that we shouldn't live off them,' Ron repeated, with distinct irritation in his voice.

'No. I was not going to say anything of the sort. I was going to ask about Kreacher. Harry said that he had inherited the role of being his master, but I haven't seen him since I arrived,' Hermione corrected Ron.

'He doesn't come out much anymore,' Harry spoke up from his spot beside Ginny. 'Especially since we removed the picture of Mrs. Black. He wasn't too happy about that.'

'Oh.'

'Don't worry about him escaping as he did last year. I placed charms, with Filius's help, on him. He cannot leave the house without Harry's permission. Kreacher wasn't too happy about that either,' Dumbledore summed up.

Hermione nodded. She was glad that the house-elf would not gang up on her. She had decided to not give a miff about him anymore. She couldn't help every single house-elf. Not all of them were like Dobby, wanting freedom.

Everyone stopped talking then as they started to eat the delicious ravioli prepared by Mrs Weasley. There were all different kinds of toppings to use. There was parmesan cheese, pasta sauce, butter, and even tomato sauce for the brave ones. Hermione reached towards the butter, and cut a little slice off before passing it to Ginny on her right.

The ravioli was hot, but very good. Hermione ate in silence as she listened to other's conversations. Ginny had started talking to Tonks and was asking her to change her appearance. Tonks obliged and was soon sporting grey hair instead of shocking pink.

Hermione muffled a giggle as Tonks mimicked an old granny's speech. 'You kids be quiet!' Tonks spoke without teeth.

Harry was talking with Remus about the house.

'What are we going to with Buckbeak? Keep him here?'

'As he is still charged with attacking Draco Malfoy, it would be better if he was not in the open, so yes. I will try to keep him fed, but I can't promise you anything.'

'That's fine Remus.'

Mundungus was talking to Fred and George, who had decided to grace everyone with their company for dinner. Their shop was booming with sales and they donated a lot of their money to their parents, and gave some back to Harry, in repayment of what he gave them over a year ago.

They had also joined, as everyone had expected, the Order of the Phoenix as soon as they had left school. That left only Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny as the only occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place who were not in the Order, other than Hermione's parents.

Mundungus was offering items to twins that they could only get from him.

'How 'bout 15?' Mundungus mumbled.

'Sickles?' George offered in a whisper.

'That all? Nah, I say we up it to Galleons,' Fred grinned.

'Fine wiv me,' Mundungus exchanged a little package for the fifteen golden coins in Fred's hand.

'Thanks Dung,' Fred muttered and the three turned back to their food.

Kingsley and Mr Weasley were deep in conversation about the matter of Sirius Black.

'Arthur, the search is still on, as the general wizarding public don't know about Sirius's death,' Kingsley explained.

'Don't you think it is time they found out?' Mr Weasley questioned.

'I don't know. Either way, Peter Pettigrew is still innocent. Unless we have some sort of trial,' Kingsley mentioned.

'What do you mean?' Mr Weasley looked at uncertainly.

'We could ask the four eyewitnesses of that night Sirius found Peter.'

'Who are you referring to? Ron, Hermione and Harry?'

'Yes, all three of them, and Remus as well, even he was a werewolf for the last portion of the evening. We all know the truth, but they were there that night.'

'True.'

Dumbledore and Moody were at the furthest end of the table, conversating so quietly that Hermione could not quite hear them. Whatever was their topic, it must have been something relevant to the Order, as Dumbledore rarely stayed for dinner. Hermione decided it must have been because of her. Lately everything was because of her.

Mrs Weasley and Bill were arguing about his hair again. She still believed that he should get it cut.

'Why don't you?' Mrs Weasley sighed.

'Because,' Bill stated matter-of-factly.

'Because why?'

'Because Fleur likes it.'

'Fleur? Fleur Delacour?'

'Yes Mum.'

'How long has this been going on?' Mrs Weasley turned to look at her eldest son.

'Couple of months,' Bill spoke between mouthfuls of ravioli.

'A couple?'

'Yes.'

Hermione became so intent upon the conversation between Bill and Mrs Weasley about Fleur, that she didn't hear Ginny.

'Hermione?' Ginny repeated.

'Huh? What? W-what?' Hermione turned to face Ginny. 'Yes, Gin?'

'Do you want some dessert?' Ginny offered.

'Sure,' Hermione smiled.

Ginny stood up and gathered Hermione's, Ron's, Harry's, Tonks's and her own plate and placed all five in the self-washing sink. Mrs Weasley collected the others with magic.

'There is some apple pie for dessert, if any one would care for some,' Molly chimed.

All the Weasley children spoke up. After growing up in her house, they all knew that Mrs Weasley's apple pie was to die for. In other words, it was scrumptious. Each one placed several spoonfuls of ice cream atop their slices of pie and before long, the pie was missing five slices.

Hermione stood up and served herself a small slice. She too topped hers with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. The frozen cream cooled the hot pie, allowing Hermione to take a bite.

With that bite, she knew instantly why everyone loved Mrs Weasleys' cooking. It certainly was to die for. The crust was just soft enough. The apples had that crisp taste, but were nice and soft. The taste was not too sweet and sugary, but was just perfect.

'This is wonderful Mrs Weasley,' Hermione complimented Mrs. Weasley as she took another bite.

'It certainly is, Mrs Weasley,' Anne complimented her as well. 'Thank you so much.'

'Call me Molly,' Mrs Weasley smiled as her cheeks tinged pink.

'If you insist. Then you must call me Anne,' Anne grinned.

Hermione too smiled as her mother and her surrogate-witch mother became friends. She also noticed Mr Weasley and her father in another corner of the kitchen that resemble the one she had just heard.

'You must call me Arthur, Dr Granger,' Mr Weasley grinned at Eric as he marvelled at the battery in his hands.

'Well then, I'm Eric,' Eric chuckled, as he too marvelled at what he held in his hands: three Knuts, a Sickle, and a Galleon.

Hermione finished her apple pie à la mode, and set it in the sink with the other dirty plates. She turned around and found the Order members saying goodnight to each other.

'Wotcher Hermione!' Tonks called out right before the tumbled over the coat rack beside the door Kingsley was holding open for her.

'**FILTHY MUDBLOOD! MUGGLES! IN MY HOUSE!' **

'Oh God! Here we go again,' Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes and stepped out to help Remus, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley with silencing Mrs Black.

'But I though you had rid the house of that picture?' All of it baffled Hermione.

'Well, we had. Nevertheless, Kreacher managed to snatch a few pieces of the ruined picture. They were the pieces of her face and he put them back together. Somehow, he mounted her face last week onto the wall and this time we can't get it down no matter what. She obviously knows you and your parents are here, Hermione,' Harry sighed in exasperation.

He had been at the Dursley's for the past month. However, because he had been required to write to the Order everyday, he knew of a lot that went on. He and Remus had invented a code that no one could break. Not even Hermione. Not that she hadn't tried.

'Great,' Hermione sarcastically commented about Mrs Black.

Mrs Black was now quiet. Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Lupin and Mrs Weasley had managed to silence her for now. Tonks and Kingsley left with Moody as Lupin and Mrs Weasley returned to the dim kitchen.

'Hermione, I don't mean to be an old grouch, but I must insist you go to bed soon. You and your parents want to get to your house tomorrow as early as possible,' Dumbledore kindly reminded her.

Hermione didn't want to go to bed as it was still light outside and was only just nine. However, she knew better than to argue with her headmaster.

'Okay Professor,' Hermione cleaned up all of her dishes and bid farewell to everyone, except Ginny who followed her up the stairs.

They did not talk until they reached their room.

'What are you going to get from your house tomorrow?' was the first thing out of Ginny's mouth as she entered the room.

'I dunno Gin. I don't use much in my room, anymore. The stuff I do use is in my trunk for Hogwarts. All the stuff left in my room is memories of my childhood. Some of them good, some of them not so good,' Hermione answered.

'What do you mean?' Ginny was confused. She didn't believe that Hermione had had an upbringing like Harry's.

'It wasn't my parents. They treated me like a princess. When I was little, I had a seriously depleted amount of friends, which was why I turned to books. Later I did get some friends, but never as faithful as you lot. Then there was personality. Did Ron ever tell you what I was like when I first came here? An insufferable know-it-all,' Hermione explained with a little anger in her voice. She was ashamed of her 11-year-old self.

Ginny was about to reply with, 'I though you still were,' but she knew better. This was a serious discussion though it hadn't started that way.

There was a knock on the door and both girls called out come in.

It was Harry, followed closely by Ron. Harry addressed Hermione first.

'We heard what you just said,' Harry looked across at Hermione. He sat down next to Ginny and snaked his arm around her waist.

'What do you mean?' Hermione looked up at Ron who stood by the door uncertain on what to do next.

'About not having any friends. Is it really true?' Harry continued and Hermione switched her gaze back to him.

'Yes at first. We even moved so I could go to another school and did make a few friends, but never for very long. However, it wasn't just me being a bookworm. When I was younger I was a very quiet child who did nothing but read. I read anything I could get my hands on, but especially stuff about magic. The whole thought of it fascinated me. And that was what caused all the problems,' Harry, Ginny, and Ron just waited patiently until Hermione finished her explanation.

'When I was about 5, the first thing happened. My mother was trying to feed me spinach, which I really did not like. She force-fed me, but when it entered my mouth, it tasted like suspiciously like chocolate. I was only five so I dismissed as it being cooked very nicely.

'The next thing, I think it was when I was about 7, was when some girl pulled my busy pigtails and my hair somehow burned her hands. That was when I started to become suspicious. From then, it was a regular occurrence, at school, at home, anywhere. It was because of all this that my life became a living hell,' Hermione didn't notice the others shocked expressions at her using that word as it was true.

'My parents tried to fix it, but nothing worked until we moved into the house we are now. I was finally happy in school and loved it. I was the top student and I even had some friends. I was so happy, in fact, that the magical incidences had pretty much ceased. Until I got my Hogwarts letter,' Hermione finally finished her explanation of her childhood. Then she realized she was not quite done yet.

'When I met Ron and Harry on the train, I never thought in a million years that they would become my two best friends. Growing up, talking to a guy for me was like talking to a celebrity. Never happened. So I don't think I have ever told you how grateful I am that you two came and saved me that Halloween from that troll. Really.'

Harry was the first one to speak. 'It was nothing, Hermione. I'm glad we saved you too.'

Ron nodded. He hadn't said anything yet. He had just pulled up a chair as he listened to Hermione explained her childhood.

This was the first time she had ever told anyone of how she grew up. She had spent many nights tossing and turning thinking about it, but now that finally somebody knew, she wasn't sure what to do or say next. Thankfully, Ginny saved her of that.

Ginny engulfed Hermione in a giant hug as she comforted her friend. She and Ron had been lucky, she realized. No one thought she was weird when she was able to make a plate float or when she was angry with Ron that she was able to turn his face purple when she was only three. On the contrary, every one in her family was elated, with the exception of purple faced four-year-old Ron.

Once Hermione smiled at Ginny letting her know that she was all right, Ginny once again snuggled up to Harry, and then realized that his childhood must have been worse.

Harry was staring off out at the open window, remembering his harsh childhood. Hermione's had sounded horrible, he wouldn't dare say it wasn't. However, his had been worse.

She at least had had parents who loved her, not an aunt and uncle who hated that he even existed. She at least had parents who would move her to different school just so she could be happy, whereas everyone knew he was the weird kid.

But Harry wouldn't say anything. That was just the way he was. He hugged Ginny closer to him, very grateful that they had each other. It had only this summer did he realize how special she was to him. He travelled back and forth between the Burrow almost daily and spent most of his time with her. They didn't do much, other than talked constantly. They had once or twice made out, but not much other than that.

Hermione looked up at Ron, longing to be in his arms. She wanted to be hugged as Ginny was by Harry, but she knew she couldn't. Ron loved her more than anything and she loved him more, but she couldn't have him anymore. She had to find someone who was of high pureblood status to marry. She was the princess who was to do what her country asked her, which was not to marry Ron.

There was another knock on the door and Ginny and Harry spilt apart as some of her brothers weren't so sure on her having a boyfriend. Ron was fine with it as were the twins, but Bill, Charlie, and Percy were another story.

'Hermione?' Anne Granger called out to her only child. 'Sweetie, can I talk to you?'

Hermione nodded to her friends who were unsure on what to do. 'Sure mum.'

Hermione stood up from her bed, walked past Harry and Ginny who were once again snuggling, and didn't notice Ron in his chair looking longingly up at her.

Hermione opened the door to find her mother looking worried. It unravelled Hermione, as it wasn't often that her mother let her feelings convey themselves on her face. Anne was usually so sure of herself and because of that, she could mask her face for conveying her real emotions. This was one of the few times where she was unable to control her emotions.

Hermione stepped out into the hall, closed the door behind her, and fell into her mother's arms.

'Oh Hermione,' was all Anne could mumble.

* * *

It was later that night and Hermione couldn't sleep. Tomorrow she would go to her beloved house for the last time. The house where she and her parents had lived for so long. The house that she had returned to each summer, feeling safe. But also the house where Death Eaters had attempted to kill her parents.

The last thought convinced her that she never wanted to return back there to live. Too many bad memories were there. Many good ones too, but the bad ones were so raw there were only ones in her mind.

Hermione rolled over and watched Ginny sleep. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed in and out. A slice of moonlight fell on her face and Hermione noticed a tiny smile spread across her face. Ginny looked so peaceful.

Hermione's eyes switched up to the ceiling and followed the patterns above her. She saw three lines that seemed to appear like a simple face, and another blob that resembled a train. The Hogwarts Express. Hermione smiled. Where it all began.

A single tear slipped out of Hermione's glazed-over brown eyes. Where it all began.

* * *

_Meeting Harry and Ron on the train, while searching for 'a boy named Neville's frog'. Being sorted into Gryffindor. Having a crush on Ron, from day one. Overhearing Ron and Harry talking to Malfoy about a duel and telling them not to go. Following them when they didn't listen to her. Seeing the three-headed dog. Hating Draco Malfoy so much that it was more than hate. _

_Loving all of her classes straight away. Upset when Ron called her an 'insufferable know-it-all' after she showed him up in Charms. Running to the girl's bathroom and crying in there for the rest of the day. _

_A troll wandering and being locked in the room with it. Ron and Harry coming to her rescue and becoming friends forever after. Watching Harry play his first Quidditch game, happy for him when he caught the snitch by swallowing it. _

_Saving Norbert, the baby dragon. Getting in detention for being caught out of bed with Harry, after coming down from the Astronomy tower. Following Hagrid into the Forbidden __Forest__. Scared stiff from the creatures around herself. _

_Finding out all about Nicolas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone, also known as the elixir of life. Suspecting that Snape was after it, in order to get it for You-Know-Who. _

_Going down the trapdoor in order to get the Philosopher's Stone and save it from the clutches of evil. Telling Harry that he was a great wizard, not her. Terrified if Harry would ever wake up, as he just laid there in the Hospital Wing for three days, doing nothing but breathing. _

_Overjoyed when he finally awoke. Loving the grandeur of the Leaving Feast but not the thought of not being able to see Harry and Ron 24/7. Riding the train home, finishing a great year. _

_Arriving home and feeling lonely without them. The house seeming so very empty compared to the Gryffindor Common Room. _

_Worried when Harry didn't reply to her letters. Happy when she finally heard from Ron, telling her that Harry had joined them. Meeting up with Ron and Harry in Diagon Alley at Flourish and Botts, where Lockhart was doing a book signing. They were scowling but she was grinning ear-to-ear, so happy to be in the presence of such a great wizard. _

_Resentment towards Draco Malfoy as he insulted her. Frightened as she watched Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy spit angrily at each other. _

_Extremely worried when the two of them did not show up on September 1st. Glad when she found out that they were okay, but angry when shoe found how they had come to Hogwarts this year. _

_Feeling hurt by Malfoy when he called her a Mudblood but feeling a sense of security when Ron defended her and ended up retching slugs. Sitting beside him until the hex ended. He really needed to get a new wand. _

_Feeling scared when the Chamber of Secrets opened. The blood writing sending chills up her arms, as she clung to Ron. Seeing Mrs Norris hanging by her tail, petrified. _

**_'Mudbloods beware.' _**

_Asking Professor Binns to tell them about the chamber. Learning that it was a myth, and that there was beast inside the Chamber. That only the Heir of Slytherin could open the chamber. Knowing that no one had ever found it. _

_Attending the Duelling club. Being paired up with Millicent Bulstrode. Almost being strangled by her. Learning that Harry could talk to snakes, meaning he was a__Parseltongue. Standing by Harry as he was suspected as being the heir of Slytherin. _

_Colin Creevy being found petrified, increasing the worry in the school and increasing the rumours of Harry being the Heir. _

_Deciding to brew the Polyjuice Potion, right under all the teachers' eyes, even stealing ingredients from Snape's office. It was the only way they could find out if Malfoy was the true Heir of Slytherin. _

_Taking the potion on Christmas, her to take it for Millicent Bulstrode, Harry for Goyle, and Ron for Crabbe. Using the hairs Millicent left on herself for the duelling club. _

_Drinking the potion, with the added hair, and feeling like almost throwing up. Running into one of the stalls. Waiting for her transformation, and then realising what must have happened. _

_Telling the boys to go on without her. Sitting, waiting, and crying in the stall for an hour, whilst Myrtle ridiculed her. _

_She had become a cat. She had a tail and all. The hairs from Millicent were not hers. They were evidently from her cat. _

_She looked horrible. Moreover, she wasn't sure how she would face Ron and Harry when they returned. She hoped they had found something out about who the Heir of Slytherin was. Or at least had a clue. _

_Them both seeing her and taking her straight to the Hospital Wing. Staying there for a week, and Ron and Harry bringing her homework to her. _

_Returning to normal, as normal they could be attending Hogwarts and being best friends with Harry Potter. Scared when she found out that another attack had happened, this time on Justin Finch-Fletchly and Nearly Headless Nick. _

_Sitting and eating breakfast one morning with Ron and Harry, and as she ate her toast, realising she knew what the monster was. _

_Running to the library finding the information about the basilisk and telling the first person she saw, who happened to be Penelope Clearwater (Percy's girlfriend), to use a mirror to look around every corner. _

_Penelope pulling out her small make-up mirror and they both looked around the corner from the library. Seeing those eyes yellow eyes and not remembering anything else. _

_Waking up weeks later to find that Harry and Ron had saved the day again, and missing the exams – which just happened to be cancelled. Finding out that Ginny had almost died and it was because of Harry that she was even breathing today. _

_Going home once again and reliving the year, though much of the end was missing, thanks to her being unconscious. _

_Sending Harry cakes for his birthday from __France__ where she and her parents spent one of their last vacations visiting her grandparents. Receiving her Hogwarts letter, along with a permission slip to attend Hogsmeade on weekends. Her parents signing it straight away and Hermione running to her books to research about it. It sounded wonderful. _

_Hearing that Harry had blown up his aunt and had run away from the Dursleys. Worried about him. Planning to meet the two of them at the end of the summer. _

_Meeting up with Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley before Hogwarts started. Purchasing Crookshanks and beginning her on-going argument with Ron about her cat and his rat, Scabbers. Staying the night in the Leaky Cauldron, where had spent the last two weeks. _

_Going the King's Cross Station with the Weasleys and Harry in long black Ministry cars. Wishing a good farewell the Mr and Mrs Weasley. Finding that the only empty carriage was one that held a sleeping teacher inside it, named L. J. Lupin. Feeling unsettled when the train stopped suddenly. Hearing doors open and someone or something in black cloaks entering the train. _

_The lights shutting off, and Ginny and Neville stumbling in. The sound of the door opening, and the feeling of cold surrounding her, emptying her soul. Remembering all those years when she had no friends and everyone treated her like a freak. _

_The sleeping teacher waking up and sending the creature away with a sliver mist. Terrified when the lights came back on, and found that Harry had fainted onto the ground. Finding out from him that the creature was a dementor, a being who sucked all the happiness out of person, leaving only their worst memories. Eating the chocolate he had handed to him, and feeling instantly warm once more. _

_Riding in the horseless carriages, with Ron, Harry and Ginny, and as they passed the dementors, the feeling came back. Ron sat in his corner, not saying anything. Ginny was curled up in a ball with her eyes shut and was shaking violently. Placing hand on her shoulder, to reassure her. But not sure how to help Harry as he had collapsed again. Waking him up, and giving him the rest of the chocolate. _

_Exiting the carriages to find Malfoy, instantly making fun of Harry for collapsing. Telling Harry to ignore it. However, she knew he couldn't. _

_Ducking the rain as it poured down on her. Freezing cold right down to her bones as the rain fell from the skies hard and cold onto her. Ron offering up his jacket to her so she could be warm. Smiling at him and thanking him. _

_Arriving into the Entrance Hall, having to dodge water balloons being dropped by Peeves, and heading towards the Great Hall, looking forward to a warm meal. Only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall who wanted to talk to her and Harry. _

_Inviting them into her office. Talking to Harry about the dementors and Madam Pomfrey fussing over him, trying to give him chocolate. Harry saying he already had some, from Professor Lupin. Madam Pomfrey sounded impressed that finally there was a defence teacher who knew his stuff. _

_Professor McGonagall asking Harry to leave as she spoke to her about her classes. McGonagall had contacted her earlier in the summer about her schedule, saying it was near impossible to be able to do all of her classes she had requested and did she really want to do all of them? She had replied, saying that yes, she did want to do all of them if it was possible. _

_McGonagall had replied to her reply saying that it was, and that she would talk to her once she arrived at Hogwarts. _

_The only way she could be in two places at one time, was to be in two places at one time. And the only way to do that was to turn back time. _

_Receiving the Time Turner, but only after swearing use it for school purposes only - to get from one class to another. Agreeing to the agreement and then stepping back out into the hall to rejoin Harry and to head to the Welcome Feast. _

_Realising they had missed the Sorting, she being somewhat disappointed and Harry as well as he had never seen another Sorting other than his own. _

_Starting classes the next day and having Ron goggle at her schedule, wondering how she could be in two classes at one time. Her just smiling at him. _

_Hating Divination as she viewed Trewaleny being a big fraud. Finding enjoyment as she rolled her eyes everything that escaped the presumed Seer's mouth. However, loving Defence Against the Dark Arts with Lupin as the teacher. Lupin being a very qualified teacher. The first class was so different then what they had ever experienced. _

_Lupin taking them to the Staff room where a cupboard rattled in front of the 3rd Year Gryffindors. Him asking if anyone knew what was in there, and her, of course, knowing. It was a Bogart, a shape shifter to whatever someone's fear was. _

_Not going up against it, and wondering why. Still receiving house points, as did Harry whom also did not get a chance. _

_Feeling terrified when Sirius Black entered the castle and slashed the Fat Lady's painting. Spending the night in sleeping bags in the Great Hall, along with the rest of the school. _

_Having a new portrait guard the entrance, Sir Cadogen. Being annoyed with his choice of passwords. Fear filling her heart when she heard that Sirius had snuck into Harry and Ron's dormitory and had tried to attack Ron. _

_Telling McGonagall about Harry's Firebolt and paying dearly for it, even though her suspicion was right. Fighting for Buckbeak's survival, alongside Ron though he still would not talk to her. _

_Visiting Hagrid that fatal night that then led them to meeting Sirius and finding everything about him, including the secrets about the rat her cat had tried to kill. Seeing the dementors clustered around Sirius and Harry and knowing she couldn't do anything to help either of them. Spilling her secret to Harry and have him look at her flabbergasted. _

_Saving Sirius by sending him off on Buckbeak, therefore saving Buckbeak's life as well. Riding the train ride home reliving another eventful year, and Ron receiving another pet since Scabbers was not what he had seemed to be. _

_Being back at her house feeling lonely again. Not being able to spend time with her childhood friends as they were busy by themselves and believed her to go to "boarding school" ten months of the year. _

_Finally rejoining Ron at the Burrow where Harry then joined them before heading off to the World Cup. Experiencing Quidditch a way she never before experienced it. _

_Then feeling scared when the Dark Mark appeared above where she, Ron, and Harry stood. Frightened when members of the Ministry suspected her, Harry and Ron of being the culprits and then finding out about Winky. _

_Trying on dress robes and selected a nice sky blue that fitted her just right. Spending a lot of time with Ginny as they got to know each other. Soon she had another very close friend, Ginny. _

_Feeling excited finding about the Triwizard Tournament and then looking up about every bit of information she could about the two schools, __Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. _

_Seeing the Goblet of Fire for the first time, not knowing the pain it would bring. Meeting Krum and Fleur for the first time and scoffing, and secretly feeling very jealous, at Ron because of the effect Fleur had on him. _

_Finding out that Harry was the fourth champion and sitting in the Great Hall with Ron, in silence. Trying to bring Ron and Harry together after Harry found out about him being a champion and Ron blamed him for entering. _

_Staying up all night helping Harry get ready for the first task. Sitting in the crowd, biting her lip, worrying about whether or not Harry would survive the dragon. Relived that Ron and Harry were friends again. Starting S.P.E.W. because of the treatment Winky had received from Crouch. _

_Hearing about the Yule Ball and hoping deep down that Ron would come to terms with his feelings and ask her. Instead saying yes to Viktor Krum, as Ron never came around, and having a good time with Viktor. Coming back to the common room and having a huge row with Ron. _

_Outraged at Rita Skeeter for what she did to Hagrid, and becoming even angrier when Rita attacked her. Going to visit Sirius in a cave above Hogsmeade and reuniting with Buckbeak. _

_Asked, along with Ron, to go talk to McGonagall, and in the end told that they were chosen to be placed at the bottom of the lake for the second task. Feeling scared of the though of not being rescued, but being reassured by Dumbledore. _

_Tied next to Ron and Cho, falling asleep into a dreamless sleep, and being carried into the lake. Awaking the next day once Viktor had brought her to the surface. _

_Working with Ron to help Harry know everything he needed to know for the third task. Wishing him luck before he set foot in that dreaded maze. _

_Watching him tackle each obstacle and wondered why there was only a few of them in his way when there were many in front of the others. Seeing him attacked by the spider and then him and Cedric taking the cup at the same time, both disappearing. _

_Grabbing Ron's hand tightly and sprinting all the way down the stadium to find Dumbledore or McGonagall, not thinking of the fact that her hand was attached to Ron's. _

_Pushing past others in confusion, both scared as to what had happened to Harry. Waiting hours until he finally came back, with the dead body of Cedric in tow. _

_Yelling out his name but Harry unable to hear her as he talked to Dumbledore and then whisked away by Moody. Still grasping Ron's hand tightly, following McGonagall up to the castle until she shut the doors on them, and telling them that they were not allowed any further. _

_Finally being allowed in later to join Harry in the Hospital Wing and saw what a mess Harry was in. Listening to Dumbledore explain everything while also being outraged at Fudge. Watching Sirius and Snape reunite, both unhappy about the prospect. After figuring out Rita's secret, catching her on the Hospital Wing windowsill. _

_Going back home on the train, knowing that Voldemort was back and nothing would ever be the same again. _

_Spending only a week and a half home, before being asked by Mrs Weasley to join her and her family at the Order of the __Phoenix__'s headquarters. Accepting and then spending the rest of the summer in the company of Ron and Ginny. _

_Irritated when Dumbledore told her and Ron to tell Harry nothing. Annoyed with not being able to know anything concerning Voldemort. Disgusted with the chores she and the Weasley children had to do in order for the headquarters to be inhabitable. Mad at the way everyone was treating Kreacher and believed he deserved better. _

_Terrified when she found out that Dementors had attacked Harry. Outraged when Harry started yelling at her and Ron for everything. Scared when Harry when to his trial on whether or not he would be expelled. _

_Overjoyed when she found out that he 'got off'. Even more overjoyed when she found out that she had been made prefect and flabbergasted when she found out that Ron was her partner. _

_Unable to believe that it was time to go back to Hogwarts when the time came. Leaving Harry and Ginny to find a compartment without her or Ron. Meeting the Head Boy and Girl and receiving their instructions on being a prefect. _

_Going back to join Harry and Ginny, who had found a compartment with Neville and Luna, Loony Luna. Full of uncertainty when she found out that Hagrid was not there. _

_Surprised at the Sorting Hat's new song. Anger at Umbridge about her speech of the new Ministry curriculum. Hatred for Dolores Jane Umbridge, who just had to share her middle name with her, an incompetent teacher who didn't believe in practice of spells, specifically protective ones. _

_Because of that, expressing an idea of them having their own teacher to Ron. When he asked her who that would be, simply saying Harry. _

_Ready for all the hard work the teachers began to assign. Wondering where Ron went all the first week and worrying about what Umbridge made Harry do in detention, which was most likely not just "lines". _

_Found it hard to tell Harry about the idea of him being their teacher of DADA in like a study class, as he would not accept it. _

_Anger when Percy wrote to Ron telling him that he should not be friends with Harry any more. Curiosity when Percy also said that there would be big news the next morning. _

_Shocked when Sirius's head popped up in the flames but happy nevertheless. _

_Hatred for Umbridge building as she became the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Hate to admit it, but a little enjoyment when Umbridge judged Snape. _

_Finally getting Harry to say yes to the idea. Mentioned it around to people in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. All sounded interested in it, so planned a planning meeting on the first Hogsmeade weekend at Hog's Head, as she feared they would be overheard in the Three Broomsticks. _

_Not very surprised, though Harry was, when 25 people showed up. Very glad when they all agreed to join and especially glad when they all signed the form that she had enchanted so they were unable to tell anyone about the group without being punished, severely. _

_A feeling of content when she told Ron that Ginny was dating Michael Corner and saw that he reacted exactly the way she believed him to, not very well. _

_Extremely annoyed with Umbridge when she made her first Educational Decree, banning any clubs, study groups, and even Quidditch teams. Still planning to go ahead with their defensive club. _

_Once again surprised when Sirius's head popped up, but a little less than last time. Not sure whether her idea was so good now that Sirius backed it, Mrs Weasley advised them not to, and the fact of where they could have meetings. _

_Frightened when a large hand appeared out of nowhere right where Sirius's head had been and that it looked remarkably like Umbridge's. _

_Surprise and joy mixed into one when Harry said he found somewhere to have the meetings. Concentration when she thought of what she wanted in the room: somewhere to practice defence and for it to have many books (mostly for her own enjoyment). _

_Happiness when she saw that the room looked exactly like she thought it would, nice and big, and it even had mounds of cushions and pillows to sit on. Complete happiness when she saw that her idea had been a success and that the club even had a name, Dumbledore's Army or just DA for short. Ginny had thought it up and it was a great idea. _

_Everyone had worked well together even some people like Zacharias Smith, who she was unsure about having in the group, and __Marietta__, Cho Chang's friend. _

_Looking forward to Gryffindor's first game even with Ron being the keeper. Worried what he would do if he saw the badges all the Slytherins bore, a crown with the inscription of 'Weasley is Our King'. Bewilderment about Luna's Lion roar hat. _

_Unhappiness when she saw how bad Ron really was. Hope that by the end of the game he may have gotten better, but that hope was diminished as he let the song get to him. _

_Hatred at Malfoy when he stirred Harry, Fred, and George up. Furious when she found out that Harry, George and even Fred, who really did nothing as he had three girls holding him back, all got life-long bans on Quidditch for attacking Draco for saying bad things about their relatives. Even more furious when she found out that they all lost their broomsticks. _

_Happiness when she pointed out that Hagrid had finally returned after more than two months. It wasn't that she didn't like Grubbly-Plank teaching them their O.W.L.s Care of Magical Creatures class. It was just that she loved Hagrid, even his love of monstrous monster- though it got on her nerves frequently. _

_Horrified when he placed a green steak on his blackening eye. Even more horrified when he finally told the three of them the tale of his summer to go visit the giants, but leaving out one major detail. _

_Joy seeing Ginny play seeker in the Quidditch match and her catching it at the last moment, though they lost. Preparing to go skiing with her parents for the winter vacation. Repeatedly trying to explain to Ron what skis were and what you do with them. _

_Leaving to go on vacation and worrying where Harry and all the Weasley had disappeared. Distraught when she found out that Harry and the Weasley had been rushed to 12 Grimmauld Place as Harry had a dream that he seen Mr Weasley get bitten by a snake and had saved his life by telling McGonagall. _

_Begging her parents to let her go to them. Sticking her wand arm out as soon as she was ready and took the Knight Bus to Grimmauld Place and waited till no one was nearby until she ventured into the house. _

_Glad when she finally got in and saw that everyone was all right, even though Mr Weasley was still in critical condition. Deciding to spend Christmas break with them and not with her parents. Seeing joy in Sirius's eyes when he found out that he had company for the break. _

_Going to visit Mr Weasley and going to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Inquires for the first time. Happy to see that he was not too bad off. _

_Celebrating Christmas with Sirius, Harry and all of the Weasleys was a happy account. Having a present for Kreacher, but when she went looking for him, finding it strange he was nowhere to be found. Going to St. Mungo's in the late afternoon to see Mr Weasley again. _

_Ginny, Ron, Harry and herself going walking to get tea and ending up somehow in front of a ward where Gilderoy Lockhart was wondering around in front. He asked them if they wanted autographs and they couldn't say no as the nurse of the ward invited them in as his guests, saying he never had any. _

_While waiting for the autographs, the four of them noticed someone down the end of the hall that they knew, Neville Longbottom followed by an elderly lady who must have been his grandmother. _

_Ron and Ginny spurting out, 'Neville?' and she noticed Harry was trying to avoid Neville as if he knew something about this whole thing. _

_Neville was visiting his parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom who had been tortured by the crucio curse so bad they lost all of their memories. Very surprised to hear all of this. _

_Harry telling them later, after they had said farewell to Neville and had not collected their autographs, that he had already known about Neville's parents but Dumbledore had sworn him not to tell anyone. _

_Scared when listening to **- **with the help of Extendable Ears **-** Tonks, Mrs Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Kingsley and Moody about the possibility of Harry being possessed by Voldemort. _

_Harry would not talk to any body for the rest of the day. Finally storming into his room with Ginny and Ron and telling him that they didn't care and that they would always be his friend. Ginny also mentioned that she was the only other one he knew that had been possessed by him and because he was able to remember where he always was, he had not been possessed. _

_Him finally coming to terms with it and going downstairs. It being almost time return to the castle and everyone could tell that Sirius was not looking forward to that day. Snape coming that afternoon to talk to Harry about Occulmency, the study of the mind. _

_Riding back to the castle on the Knight Bus, which happened to be the way she came, and it being just as bumpy as the first time. _

_The workload had really begun to pile up tremendously, and she still managed to make the little hats and scarves for the house-elfs every night, even though it was less now. _

_Getting an idea on how to tell the rest of the Wizarding World the truth about what happened on the night Voldemort returned. It was to employ the help of her enemy, Rita Skeeter who was still under her yearlong ban from her, and to ask Luna, whose dad was the publisher of The Quibbler, if her dad would print the story. The hardest part though was to get Harry to come to the Three Broomsticks at __noon__ as he was on a date with Cho Chang. _

_It shouldn't been so hard of Harry to get Cho to come or to let him come, but he must have said it wrong and now there was nothing between them. Nevertheless, Harry did the interview and allowed it to be published. _

_On the day it was, Harry received piles of mail, some hate and some fan. In addition, even some half 'n' half. Everyone soon knew about the interview and because it was what it was, Umbridge made another Educational Decree, this one banning any one having the magazine, which Hermione though to be good. _

_It meant that soon everyone had read the interview and even teachers. Though they couldn't talk to the students, thanks to of course Umbridge, they let Harry know in small ways like extra house points. _

_Umbridge continued her observation of the teachers, and especially on the two teachers she placed on probation: Trewaleny and Hagrid. And eventually one of those fell through. Sibyl Trewaleny was fired and did not take to the matter lightly. Unable to think of what that meant to Hermione, she was just flabbergasted that Umbridge had gone so far to doing that. _

_Umbridge then threatened to hire a new Divination teacher, but Dumbledore had other ideas. He had hired someone very different to what the students thought they might have received as their new teacher: __Firenze__ the centaur. _

_Though everyone expected her to be sad that she had given up Divination now or at least jealous, she was neither. Why, she couldn't explain it but her other classes were much more worth her attention. _

_At the next D.A. meeting, everything going as planned. It was Seamus's first lesson as he had finally come around and they were doing Patronus. Amazement at seeing this little white ghostly otter guardian coming out of her wand. _

_Then it went all downhill from there. Scared when she saw Dobby stumble in and say that 'the lady' was coming. More scared when Harry told him straight away to go to the kitchens and to deny that had even talked to him. Terrified when Harry yelled, 'RUN!' _

_Grabbing Ron's hand once more and hurtling out of the Room in Requirement, looking back to check Harry was behind her and then never looking until she finally reached the common room with Ron in tow, out of breath. Mortified to find out that Harry was not in fact behind her and in fact, had been captured by Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. _

_Sitting in the common room waiting for hours with Ron at her side until Harry finally returned, with McGonagall leading him. Hand over her mouth as she gasped when Harry described the events that had taken place in the Headmaster's room. Worry floating through her mind as she thought of the school without Dumbledore. It had happened before, in her 2nd year, but now it was much more important to have their headmaster. _

_Secretly smiling at the fact that her jinx had worked as __Marietta__'s face was covered in pimples spelling the letters: SNEAK. _

_Confused at the fact that Harry was no longer continuing Occlumency and guessing the reason was not in fact that he had mastered the art but something else. _

_Preparing for the O.W.L.s and her career advice meeting with McGonagall. Not sure what to do. Finally deciding to be a healer, along with Ron who wanted to be one as well, but him to specialize in children's healing and her in healing management and women's health. _

_Hugging Ron tight once realised that all of her nagging had done him well. Him blushing and just saying that she was going to get it later. _

_Going to see McGonagall during Arithmacy and telling her that her choice was to be a Healer. McGonagall smiling at her and reassuring her that she could do it no problem. Nodding as she was informed of the subjects she had to excel in. _

_Fred and George leaving, as they had built the enormous swamp and were to be expelled if they didn't do it their way. Summoning their brooms and flying away, not without leaving their last words to Peeves, 'Give her hell from us!' and for once in his life, Peeves listened. _

_Attending the Quidditch Cup final, hoping that Ron would not do that badly. Surprised when Hagrid asked her and Harry to follow him, and accepting. Going into the __Forbidden_ _Forest__, unsure now. Going even further in, with Hagrid carrying a bow and arrow._

_Frightened of what was to come after Hagrid explain why he was being continually injured and why it took him so long to come especially after Harry had already agreed to help in any shape or form. Frightened of Hagrid's half-brother. _

_Fear when the 16-foot giant awoke and was labelled Grawp. Terrified when Hagrid asked if Grawp could call her Hermy, a name that she did hate but couldn't think of that then. _

_Glad when Harry protected her from the creature larger than the troll she had faced in her first year. Finally glad when Hagrid said they could leave, though she certainly was not sure if she would uphold the agreement between Hagrid, Harry and herself. _

_Joy when she found out the fact that Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup, thanks to Ron. Him being upset because they had missed it, but understanding once she and Harry explained why. _

_Stress building up as she studied non-stop for the O.W.L.s. Unable to do anything other than study. Fear for the beginning of them, scared she would fail. Studying every night and day, going over her answers after the exams, until Ron stopped her. _

_Doing her practical Astronomy exam at __midnight__ when all hell broke loose on the grounds. Umbridge attacking Hagrid and Fang. Six stunners sent at McGonagall, knocking her out cold. _

_Unable to finish her exam, as her attention was elsewhere. Worrying about McGonagall and Hagrid, that they were both gone and that only one member of the Order was left at Hogwarts. _

_Harry collapsing in the History of Magic exam. Worry about him as he left. Catching up with him after the exam and him telling her and Ron what he had seen: Sirius being held captive by Voldemort. _

_Not sure of what to tell Harry, but thinking that this dream was a hoax and Voldemort was just playing into his 'want to play hero.' Plainly telling him, and Harry rejecting it. Ginny coming along with Neville and Luna saying that they could help. _

_Ginny and Luna telling everyone not go past Umbridge's office, while Harry snuck into the office. Scared of what would happen if Sirius really was being held captive by Voldemort and what would happen if Umbridge caught them. Finding out the later as the Inquisitorial Squad was soon holding her along with the others hostage. _

_Convincing Umbridge that Harry was trying to contact Dumbledore about the 'army' and that 'it' was ready. Umbridge letting her and Harry go into the __Forest__ with her following to show her the weapon. _

_Being assaulted by centaurs and then Grawp coming and calling out, 'Hermy! Where Haggy!' Umbridge being taken away and being all scratched up and bloody. Finding out that Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had broken free and had come to join them, thanks to Ginny's remarkable Bat Bogey Hex. _

_The threstrals coming to them because of her and Harry's bloody stench. Harry himself thinking of the idea of riding them to London, but Ron, Ginny and herself not as sure as they could not see them. Neville and Luna could also and helped the others on. Feeling weird riding on something she couldn't see and scared when it took flight. _

_Landing in __London__ and hoping off the creatures. Being squished next to Ron in the telephone booth. Going down in the elevator. Hurrying after Harry as he ran through the Ministry. _

_Arriving in front of a long hallway and a black door. Rushing towards the end as Harry sprinted through it. Ending up in a room that was circular and had candles around it. As soon as they all entered the room, it all begun to spin. Trying a door until Harry found what he was looking for, rushing through that as well. Dashing to row 97 and finding a prophecy with Harry's name on it, and Lucious Malfoy turning up. _

_Fear arising in her as she wondered how they would get out of all of this. Being kicked by Harry to tell her how this would all happen. Him yelling 'RUN!' and fleeing as if her life depended on it, which it did. _

_Terrified when Donlov approached her and she shouted 'Silencio!' just as he muttered a spell and that was all she could remember. _

_Waking up the next day only to be told by Ron, who was staying in the Hospital Wing in the bed right next to hers, what exactly had happened after she had lost her consciousness. Snuggling up with him as soon as she had heard that Sirius was dead. Spending the night alone with him in his bed, as she couldn't manage to separate herself from him. Becoming very close to him in the next few days alone with him. _

_Reading the Daily Prophet a few days later with Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Harry all surrounded around her. Stopping reading out aloud as soon as she came to Harry's name. He was now the hero once again, as was Dumbledore. Harry abruptly leaving, saying he wanted to go talk to Hagrid, as he was back. _

_Worrying about him, but her ribs hurt so bad she could hardly move. Ron keeping her close and never letting her out of his sight, even once she was out of the Hospital Wing. Never going anywhere without him, she was always at his side. _

_Going home on the train, thinking that everything was most definitely not the same as the Second War began. _

_Saying good-bye to Ron but not wanting to leave him. Seeing Harry off along with the Weasley clan, Moody, Tonks, and Lupin. Making sure that the Dursley would not harm him. _

_Going home and immediately owling Harry and Ron with the owl she had rented from the Post Office in Hogsmeade. Pouring out her soul to Ron, telling how scared she felt and he worry about Harry. _

_Simply asking Harry was he okay and that he had to know that she loved as friend and would protect him with her life. _

_Emptiness at the house, thinking of these very events that were going through her mind right now. _

* * *

Two things had always been constant in her life: Harry and Ron. They both meant the world to her. She couldn't begin to think of what her life would be link now if she hadn't meet them both on the train that day so long ago, let alone not being saved by them from a 10 foot tall mountain troll. Her life revolved around them.

'And homework,' Hermione whispered to nobody in particular. It was time to focus back on her. Especially now that there couldn't be anything between her and Ron. Harry still needed her somewhat, but not that much anymore as he had Ginny.

One of the floorboards outside the room creaked and Hermione swiftly shut her eyes. The door opened and Mrs Weasley stuck her head into the room to check on both girls.

She smiled when she saw that both girls _appeared_ to be sleeping peacefully and she left the room to stumble down the hallway in the dark to Harry and Ron's room to check on them.

Hermione opened her eyes again and noticed the blob that resembled a train. Where it all began.

Moments later, if Mrs Weasley had stepped in again, she would have really seen two girls sleeping peacefully, each with a faint smile on their faces.

* * *

'Good morning sleepy head,' Ginny smiled as Hermione entered the kitchen, half-awake.

'How can it be a good morning so early?' Ginny had woken her up at seven, Dumbledore's orders. With being up at three, thinking of the past 5 years, not much sleep had come to the 15 year old.

'Sorry,' Ginny said, not sounding very sorry at all.

'Anyways, why are you up so early?' Hermione asked in a softer, gentler tone.

'Can't sleep in. Family problem, but one Ron certainly does not suffer from,' Ginny explained before she took a gulp of milk.

No one else was up except for the two girls. They talked but mostly enjoyed their breakfasts of toast and marmalade.

Around eight, Mr and Mrs Granger entered the kitchen followed by Ginny's parents. They too sat down to breakfast, each with a mug filled to the brim with coffee.

'How did you two sleep?' Mrs Granger asked in between sips.

'Okay,' Hermione lied.

'Not so good,' Ginny grumbled. She had heard mumbling in the early hours of the morning, but she didn't know that it was Hermione reliving her life.

'Well we have to leave by ten, Hermione, so do you want to go upstairs and get ready?' Mr Granger politely asked his daughter.

'Not really,' Hermione thought to herself but didn't dare say it aloud. She instead nodded and stood up. After placing her dished in the sink, she turned to leave the kitchen and trudge upstairs.

Ginny followed her moments later and came across Hermione walking out of the shower.

'I really don't want to go back,' Hermione simply stated.

'Oh,' was all Ginny could say. She wasn't sure how she would handle this.

'So much has happened since we moved in there six years ago and even since I was last there yesterday. I can't go back,' Hermione broke down into sobs on the side of her bed.

Ginny could only think of one thing to do and that was to comfort her. 'It will all be okay.'

They sat there for a while until Hermione calmed down. She got dressed and prepared herself to leave the house.

'I'm ready, or at least as ready as I will ever be.'

Eric and Anne were ready along with Mr and Mrs Weasley. They stood at the bottom of the stairs, along with Tonks and Kingsley, waiting for Hermione to join them.

She took a deep breath and descended the grand staircase. It was time.

* * *

They left not soon after Hermione was ready and travelled by portkey to Granger house.

It was indeed damaged. From the outside, the house looked like no one had laid a finger on it, but once they entered the house, Hermione realised she wasn't ready. She could not bear it.

There were black holes all over the house, scorch marks. The magical family picture that had always been on the mantelpiece was now gone and there was huge red graffiti on the wall, inscribing:

**_'ALL MUDBLOODS GO TO HELL!' _**

Hermione fell backwards into her mother's clutch and stayed that way as Anne led her around the house.

The kitchen was gone, as was their lovely living room that had taken four years to furnish completely. The dining room table had a huge black hole in the middle, which made collapse into itself.

The family room was in shambles. The TV also had a huge hole in the middle of it and the couches were horrible. Everything was.

Finally, Hermione dared herself to go upstairs. The stairs were too dangerous to navigate, so Tonks levitated her up there. Her parent's room was bad, but not as bad as the downstairs. It was black, but most things were not broken or anything.

Next was her own room, and she was not sure she wanted to face it. She gingerly took one-step towards it and stopped. She was not ready. Anne and Tonks soon came up and joined her.

'I don't want to face it,' Hermione mumbled as she was engulfed in a hug from her mother.

'It won't be so bad,' Tonks offered.

Hermione half smiled at her. 'Thanks, Tonks.'

She took another step towards the room and didn't stop this time. She reached the doorframe, and silently opened the door. As she did, her eyes widened and her hand went over her mouth as it made a little 'o'.

There was no room.

* * *

A/N: There ya go! Please excuse me if I made mistakes on the recollection and feel free to tell me. But please don't hate me for them as I did not have any of the books with me at the time and had to make do with the chapter pictures. Hope u liked all 31 pages of it and sorry again for the delay! Please review!

Manda


	7. Chapter Six: 'Sweet Dreams'

**_Chapter 6: 'Sweet Dreams' _**

A/N: There is a big shipping of Harry/Ginny in this chapter, by the way.

* * *

_She took another step towards the room and didn't stop this time. She reached the doorframe, and silently opened the door. As she did, her eyes widened and her hand went over her mouth as it made a little 'o'. _

_There was no room. _

* * *

It was as if the room had just fallen off the edge of the earth. It no longer existed and it was no longer there.

Tonks had to grab onto Hermione so she wouldn't fall into the nothingness that now was in front of them.

As far as the eye could see, there was nothingness. It wasn't like the room just wasn't there and it was hole in the roof and you could see the neighbourhood. No, there was nothingness.

There was a blue sky reaching to the horizon and an icy, blustery wind whipping past them. It whistled and howled.

Hermione's unruly wavy hair blew into her face, blinding her. Tonk's short bubblegum 'do just lent towards one way or another. And Anne's long, fair, blonde hair blew everywhere, not only blocking her sight, but the other two as well.

'WHERE IS IT?' Hermione shouted into the wind as it blew past her, unsettling her hair once again.

'I DON'T KNOW, HONEY!' Anne yelled back to her, as she and Tonks pulled her back and into the house.

They slammed the door shut, and the three of them stood against, breathless.

'My room………………………' Hermione mumbled.

Anne hugged her in reassurance. Tonks on looked the mother-daughter moment and thought back to her Auror training about what it could have happened to Hermione's room.

'Hermione?' Tonks asked, trying to not break up the moment.

'Mmhum?' Hermione hummed.

'You room may actually be there, just under some sort of spell to disguise it. But that doesn't mean we can just waltz in there. It may be a trap from You-Kn- I mean Voldemort,' Tonks inwardly shuddered.

Dumbledore now enforced that all Order members use his real name, especially now he was back. But she only did it when she was around him, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They were the only ones who used it all the time, no matter what Dumbledore said.

'He could have some sort of portkey in there that could transport you to his clutches.'

Hermione nodded. She understood all of this, and had even thought of the idea herself. It was definitely a possibility, a big one.

'I am going to report it to Head Quarters now. I wont be long, but don't leave without me,' with that Tonks disapperated with a loud crack.

Hermione stayed in her mother's arms for a long time as she shed silent tears. She had thought that her room would have been destroyed at least somewhat, but for it to be gone?

It was unthinkable.

* * *

With another loud crack, Tonks was in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. Dumbledore sat before her in his chair resembling a throne. He was signing several papers when he looked up and noticed the young auror.

He placed his dark golden quill down. 'Yes, Nymphadora?'

Tonks winced once more. 'Kingsley and I took the Grangers to there house this morning, nothing happened. The house was in disarray, but nothing worse than I would have expected.

'But when Hermione, Anne and I reached Hermione's room, I had a feeling something was off. And I was right. Hermione's room was gone.'

Dumbledore suddenly stood up and walked towards Tonks. 'Please continue.'

Tonks nodded and continue as he wished. 'Inside the room was an endless blue sky and a bitter wind that chilled as all to our bones. The edge of the door frame was hanging in midair, and if someone was to fall, who knows what would happen. I decided not to do anything before I reported it to you.'

'Good, good. Anything else?' Dumbledore asked.

'I have an idea on why the room appeared like it had disappeared. You- Voldemort could have planted portkey inside the room that would transport anyone who went in there to him, specifically Hermione.'

Dumbledore absorbed all of this before he answered her slowly, drawing out each word as if for some reason he wasn't sure he wanted to say the,

'It may be some kind of concealment spell. I'll get Alastor to look at it. His eye may come in handy for a situation like this,' Dumbledore thoughtfully finished.

Tonks nodded.

'Well you better get back to Hermione and her parents and I will contact Alastor right now,' Dumbledore headed back towards his desk as he had finished, but stopped when Tonks spoke.

'Thank you, Professor,' Tonks then turned around, managing to maintain her balance for once, but the old man spoke again her.

'It is Albus now, Nymphadora,' Dumbledore smiled at her.

'Tonks, Albus. Tonks,' Tonks smiled back at him as she prepared to leave his office.

The young woman once again disapperated with a loud crack.

'Tonks…..' Dumbledore drew it out as he exhaled very slowly.

* * *

After Tonks had left, Hermione and her mother had continued to hug for quite awhile before they continued down the hall to inspect the rest of the damage. Eric was still downstairs, conversating with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The bathrooms were still useable though there were entirely covered in black soot. The spare room, in which Harry and Lupin had stayed, was practically destroyed. The bed was charred to the ground, as were all of the wooden pieces of furniture in the room (ie bedside table, bookcase, and the dresser).

The only thing left standing was the fancy blue and yellow light in the corner that Anne and Eric had bought in France all those years ago.

It was a priceless light as it was magical. The lights were not bulbs or anything that involved electricity. They were lit up by living sparklers. Only Hermione could turn it on at first, with her wand, until she conjured up an on/off switch for her parents.

'Mum, can we keep it?' Hermione looked up at her mother.

'Of course, sweetheart,' Anne smiled at her. So much had happened in the past few days. So much it was hard to think of anything else.

Hermione smiled through her tears. Really, the lamp was nothing. But it held memories within her. It reminded her of their trip to France to visit her grandparents. It reminded her of marvelling at the exquisiteness of it when they had given it to her and her parents. But most of all it reminded her of the times she spent showing her parents how to work it.

Her house was gone. There was an outside and a yard that remained untouched. But the interior had been destroyed. It was no longer her house, her parent's house, or the Granger's house. It was a house that held war scars. Death Eaters had been here, maybe even Voldemort, but Hermione reckoned not. This was probably too petty for him.

Tonks arrived back, about 20 minutes after she had originally left the house.

She apperated to the upstairs by the door to Hermione's room. But she could hear voices. Another loud crack was to be heard.

'What was that?' Eric started at the second crack. He had heard the fist one but had dismissed, thinking it was just a trick on his ears.

'The sound of someone apperating,' Kingsley knew it was Tonks, but he slowly took his wand out in case.

That very second a girl with long, slivery blonde hair appeared right in front of their eyes. She looked awfully familiar.

'Fleur?' Hermione asked flabbergasted.

'No, silly!' Tonks returned to her usual appearance of short spiky pink bubblegum hair, a weird sister's t-shirt and flared jeans. Hermione let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

'Don't do that!' Hermione cried shrilly as she smiled.

Tonks just laughed as she had succeeded.

Anne smiled at the interaction between her fifteen year old and the twenty-one year old. She was just glad that Hermione was smiling. She had experience so much pain in the last few days and it wasn't certainly not the last of it.

* * *

'We will need to head out soon,' Kingsley told the Grangers and Tonks as he looked down at his watch.

They had been collecting up all the thinks that were usable and things that could be repaired, by hand or magic. Hermione wished there was a spell that could either replace everything or repair it all. But there wasn't one. Not one that reversed dark magic, anyway.

The few thinks that could be salvaged were sent ahead of them back to 12 Grimmauld, with the exception of some small items they were able to carry. The French light was one of the things sent ahead of them, as were some pictures, old toys that had been scattered all around the house and a few other odd things that were worthwhile keeping.

Hermione nodded in response to the elder Auror. She held two books in her arms, and was sitting on the floor in the corner, the only non-black patch in the house. The one she had open on her lap corners were slightly burned, but the book was still readable.

It was a book of _Fairy Tales_. She had received it for her 6th birthday from her grandfather and his second wife, a lady named Margaret who asked Hermione to call her Grandmére as she was French. Her grandfather had written an inscription in the front cover.

_September 16th, 2004_

_'Darling Hermione, _

_We can't believe you already six! It seems just yesterday you were born. Our first and only grandchild. I was so happy when I saw you for the first time. You were so adorable! _

_Your mother has told us that you love reading about magic, so when we saw this, Margaret and I thought you would love it. _

_You'll love to know that you are exactly like your grandmother, Elisabeth. She would have loved to see you grow up. You look just like her too, the chocolate eyes, the bushy hair and the petite features. I can't believe she died the day you were born. Your mother may have told you this. But she suffered from a severe heart attack just moments after she saw you for the first time. It broke my heart, but thankfully I had you and your mother. That was 6 years ago now, so long ago. _

_Margaret says hi and wishes you a happy birthday. So do I, sweetheart. _

_Love, _

_Grandpa and Grandmére _

Hermione let a tear drop from her eyes. She wished she could have known her real grandmother, Elisabeth. She sounded just like her, and from the descriptions Anne and her Grandpa told her and the pictures she had seen, Elisabeth looked exactly like her. Or more like, Hermione looked just like her.

A few years ago, Hermione had asked her mother what had happened to her grandmother. She didn't like Grandmére very much as she was very proper and always made Hermione dress up in pinafores and gloves. Hermione hated it. She loved her Grandpa very much though. He always gave her presents and sweets.

But that wasn't the only reason she loved him. He was a kind person who knew how Hermione felt about everything.

In response to Hermione's question, Anne had simply said that Elizabeth had passed away. And then last year, when she had asked the question again, her mother had given in and had told her the whole story.

Of Elisabeth dying only moments after she had visited her newborn granddaughter. Her death because of an unknown disease, a very sudden one. And her mother being completely distraught about the whole thing, despite being a brand new mother.

'Was it just a coincidence that my grandmother died the day I was born?' Hermione thought to herself. 'Of course it was,' Hermione resolved in her head, but deep down she wasn't so sure.

'Time to go,' Anne called out to her, shaking Hermione from her private thoughts. Anne's arms were full of memories, as were Eric's her stood beside her.

'All right,' Hermione slowly walked towards them. She stumbled under the weight of the boxes as she placed another into her arms atop the other boxes, but Hermione managed.

'Everyone touch the portkey, and then we will be out of here in no time just as soon as I set it up,' Tonks voiced. She held out a pair of broken plastic glasses. Tonks had stepped on them when she was attempting to conjure up a portkey, but she decided this muggle contraption would do the job.

'Are you ready to leave?' Kingsley asked the Grangers. They all nodded as they look around the house they had lived in for so long for the last time.

'Goodbye,' Hermione whispered as she pulled far from her house just moments after Tonks activated the glasses.

* * *

'You're back!' Ginny called out as Hermione pulled her parents to their feet in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Yes,' Hermione simply replied with a warm smile at the girl jumping down the stairs two at a time, trying to be quiet and not quite succeeding.

'I have to talk to you,' Ginny whispered once she was within whispering range of Hermione's ears.

'What?' She asked, louder that she had wanted to be.

'Pardon, sweetheart?' Anne brushed the dust off her self. She looked up, smiled at her daughter, and pushed one of her stubborn golden curls back behind her ear.

'Oh nothing Mum,' Hermione's cheeks flushed a shade of pink as she covered up her mistake hurriedly. She wasn't sure what Ginny was on about, but she was fairly sure that it was not for her mother's ears. 'Can I go upstairs with Gin?'

'Yes if you both carry up some of these boxes upstairs to our rooms,' Eric said as he placed a few more things into the boxes the girls were to lug up the black staircase.

'All right,' Hermione sighed as she hoisted one of the boxes full of slightly charred books to her hip. Ginny followed suit with a box full of broken and burnt toys.

The two girls crept up the stairs as silently as they could. They were not in the mood for Mrs Black. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Hermione led Ginny right to the end of the hall, a place Ginny had only been once before last summer to clean it. When she had been in there, it was a dreary grey and was full of dormant creatures.

'Why are we going this way?' Ginny asked apprehensively. She was not sure she liked going this way.

'Dumbledore set up several interconnected rooms for my parents as they are moving in here. This is their part of the house,' Hermione explained happily, not noticing the fearful tone of Ginny's voice. She kicked the door open with her left foot.

Ginny's eyes widened in amazement of the transformation the room had undergone. The whole area was completely different from the room she remembered of last summer.

It was like a miniature flat. It had a living room, a family room, a kitchen, a master bedroom, two bathrooms, a study and a set of back stairs that led down to the main kitchen below.

The front door led into the living room, which was now before Hermione and Ginny. It was filled to the brim with mahogany wood furnishings, and when the sunlight from the charmed window hit the furniture and along with the pale yellow walls, the room felt warm and inviting.

'Nice, isn't it?' Hermione inwardly laughed at Ginny's reaction and as she placed her heavy book on the blue and yellow sofa. She too thought it was really nice, but this wasn't the first time she had seen it.

'Ya!' Ginny slowly nodded in disbelief. It was so different it took a few seconds to get her self under control. 'Did Dumbledore allow your parents to personalize the flat?'

Hermione nodded, 'My mum said that he let her and my dad pick out the colour scheme for each room.'

'They certainly do have an eye for the over all look,' Ginny stated, smiling. 'Now, where should I put this box down?'

'Oh! Let's put them in the study,' Hermione led Ginny to a room that held a desk, a rolling chair and two box like things that Ginny did not recognize. One was a big square hooked up to a flat board of buttons with letters on them, and the other was a vertical upstanding box that was under the desk.

'What are those? Ginny pointed to the boxes as she placed her own down in the corner where Hermione stood.

'That's a computer, which is hooked up to a monitor. It's a muggle device,' Hermione explained.

A look of comprehension dawned on Ginny's face as she replied, 'I remember learning about it in Muggle Studies. And that flat thing is a key board, right?'

'Yup!' Hermione exclaimed.

The girls then left after Hermione had given Ginny a full tour of the little flat that her parents now lived in.

'Now what did you want to talk to me about?' Hermione asked they were both safely in their own yellow and blue room.

Before Ginny spoke, she whispered a silencing spell on the room.

'Two things. First, Ron came and talked to me about you. He wanted to know if you had told me anything you hadn't told him,' Ginny looked down at her clasped hands, all the while fiddling with her fingers.

'And you told him what?' Hermione began slowly. Even if she was not to have a child, she most certainly did not want Ron to find out, or about the marriage part either.

'I asked him what he knew, and he just said that you were not of full Muggle ancestry, as we had all believed before. He also said that knew about you being a Princess,' Ginny stated.

'But what did _you_ tell him?' Hermione accented _you_ as she had to know if he knew anything else.

'I, er……, said that I only knew one other thing,' Ginny continued shakily.

'Which was?' Hermione pushed.

'The-part-about-you-having-to-get-married,' Ginny rushed in one breath and continued to fiddle with her fingers.

It took Hermione few seconds to comprehend what Ginny said and to react to it. 'What?'

Ginny repeated, painfully slow, 'I told him the part about having to get married.'

'I know what you said! But why, Gin? Why did you have to say that?' Hermione groaned.

'What else was I supposed to say? That you have to have a baby before you are out of school, maybe even out of wedlock?' Ginny yelled, as Hermione winced at the tone of her voice. _At least there is a silencing charm on the room_, Hermione thought.

'Or the fact that he's not rich enough, which is why you can't love him? What else could I have said, Hermione?' Ginny continued ranting.

But Hermione's expression had changed from a wince. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, as she listened to the truth in Ginny's words.

'Oh I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to be so harsh,' Ginny sat down beside her best friend and tried to comfort her.

'No Ginny, it's okay. What you said was the truth. I still love your brother, but now….. I just can't be with him, okay?' Hermione wiped away her tears to reveal a small smile. 'And just to let you know, Dumbledore says I don't have to have a child just because of my new status.'

'Really?' Ginny brightened up.

Hermione nodded and smiled a soft smile.

'Oh and before I forget, tomorrow is Harry's 16th birthday. I want to surprise him with something,' Ginny blushed a shade of red to match her hair, and Hermione knew exactly why.

'Sure, of course! What did you have in mind?' Hermione questioned eagerly.

* * *

Hermione yawned as she settled into bed. It had been a long day. After she and Ginny had discussed the arty details, the two of them had spent the rest of the day convincing everyone to help them.

The plan was for Ginny to have Harry help her with her homework, upstairs in the girl's room; while the Grangers and rest of the Weasley clan (minus Percy) were to team up with anyone else in the Order who wanted to help decorate the kitchen and living room for Harry's 16th birthday.

'Good night Hermione,' Ginny mumbled as she fell asleep on her soft pale yellow pillow.

'Goodnight,' Hermione mumbled back, but she wasn't about to fall asleep on her soft pale yellow pillow. She sat up as soon as she heard Ginny's steady breathing.

Hermione reached under her pillow and pulled out the ruby red diary. A quill was beside her bed and Hermione reached over for it, dipping it in ink as she did so.

_Alex _

_Sorry for not writing yesterday. It just seems as soon as a new day begins, I learnt another secret. _

_Hermione _

**_What did you learn today? _**

Alexandria's gentle hand appeared onto the parchment and Hermione sighed with relief. There was someone out there who would listen to her problems and knew exactly what she was going through.

_That in fact I don't have to have baby before I leave school. _

**_Really? _**

_Yea. But that's not all. My parents and I went to go and see out Muggle house for the last time as Death Eaters had attacked it. _

**_They are Voldemort's supporters, aren't they? _**

_Yes. _

**_How was it? _**

_Awful _

**_Do you want to talk about it? more like write about it _**

Hermione had to stop and smile at Alex's last comment.

_Not really, but I know I have to talk/write to someone about it. _

**_So what did the place look like? _**

_Everywhere downstairs was black with ashes and full of giant gaping holes from scorch marks. Most things had been burnt to a crisp, destroyed beyond recognition, or covered in horrific offending graffiti. _

**_Oh. What did they write? _**

_'All Mudbloods go to Hell' _

Alex then paused before she continued. The writing that had been on the wall gave her a shock at how crude and mean people still were towards Muggleborns.

**_How was your room? _**

Hermione didn't reply instantly as it was the one question she had been avoiding. She suddenly had a strong urge to throw the diary across the rooms so that it slammed against the wall. But Hermione thought better of it and slowly responded to Alex's question before closing the diary and falling asleep.

_Gone._

* * *

'Happy Birthday Harry!' Hermione called out happily as Harry the living room that was adorned with millions of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes streamers and fireworks.

Ginny was at his side, and supported him at the waist as Harry took a slight step back in surprise.

'Wow,' was all Harry could say. 'All this for me?' Harry looked on in disbelief at the people who now stood before him, and then turned his glowing green eyes onto Ginny's deep brown ones.

'All for you,' Ginny stood up on her tippy-toes to kiss Harry softly on the cheek, but he apparently had other ideas.

After snogging for a time that seemed to last longer than a minute, Harry and Ginny broke apart, both blushing furiously because of the looks the couple was receiving.

'Ahem,' resounded Mrs Weasley's voice.

The room fell silent, though Hermione wasn't sure whether or not that was good thing.

Harry exchanged a glance with Ginny, realising their mistake. Hermione and Ron had known about the two of them being an 'item', but the couple of a month had yet to tell the Weasley's about the sudden change in their relationship with each other.

Ginny stepped forward, holding steadfastly to Harry's hand. She squeezed it tight before beginning.

'Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, everyone else, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Harry Potter.'

Mrs Weasley cupped her hands over her mouth in realisation of this joyous occasion.

'Harry is this true?' she asked kindly.

'Yes, m'am,' Harry looked bashfully down. But the next thing he knew, the entire Weasley clan were engulfing him in a gigantic hug.

Hermione stood off to the side and smiled. Harry and Ginny had everything. They had each other. They had friends. They had family. And they had each other's love.

She couldn't stop it, tears leaked slowly down her cheek in spite of her happiness. Ron, sensing her unhappiness, looked up from where he was congratulating his best mate. But he knew there was nothing he could do to help Hermione.

Her tears subsided quickly as the hug was breaking apart and everyone kept looking at her strangely. She brushed the remains away and began to busy her self with lighting the cake before anyone could come over to her and ask about the tears and her blood-shot red eyes.

Ginny joined her and soon the double tiered chocolate cake was a glow with sixteen candles.

'1………2……..3...... _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Harry, Happy Birthday to you_,' Ginny led the song as everyone chorused in with her. Harry blew out all his candles in one blow and exchanged a quick birthday kiss with Ginny.

Hermione looked a Ron, to stifle a laugh that the two of them had always shared whenever Harry and Ginny were lip-locked. But her eyes shifted as soon as she realised what she was trying to do.

'Here Hermione, take your slice,' Ginny handed her a slice that came from the bottom tier of the cake and had her name written in icing: _Hermione. _

It had swirls, stars, wands and books surrounding it. Everyone else's was personalised as well, with something for everyone. Harry's was spectacular with Firebolts, snitches, lighting bolts, and blazing green writing. But in the top right hand corner of his slice was minute red writing that was barely readable. Scripted there was a note from Ginny that read: _I love you- Ginny._

The red-headed girl was standing off to the side, slowly nibbling her piece of cake and trying not to look at Harry. But when she finally did, the two locked eyes.

'Really?' Harry whispered nervously.

Ginny just nodded in reply and Harry rushed over to her.

'I love you too,' Harry smiled before kissing his true love once more.

This too brought another wave of tears to Hermione's eyes, but she hurriedly wiped them away as she saw Ron looking over at her worriedly.

_'Harry and Ginny are so perfect for each other. I know Ron and I are, too. But I just know that I can't be with him,' _Hermione thought to herself.

It was then that Harry and Ginny broke apart and Mrs Weasley announced that Harry could open his gifts now. From his very first birthday party, Harry received an assortment of pressies and to him they all meant a lot. From the twins, he got a limited edition 50 Galleon to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes; from Ron, a boost up card for his Firebolt from Ron; and from Hermione, a scrapbook of the past five years. Ginny's to him was a secret as she said she wanted to give it to him later and didn't particularly want anyone to see it.

* * *

'What a party!' Mrs Weasley sighed as she banished the piles of gift wrap into the rubbish bin.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement as she too helped clean up, but in Muggle style.

It was just the two of them now as Harry and Ginny had retreated upstairs to be alone. Ron had decided to go out with Gred and Forge to visit their shop as he hadn't since it first opened. For the whereabouts of everyone else, they were God knows where.

'Are you okay, Hermione dear?' Mrs Weasley good naturally asked the young girl who stood before. Hermione was smiling, but it was sad smile- anyone could see that.

Hermione looked up startled. She wasn't fine, anyone could see that. That didn't mean that she had to let Mrs Weasley know that she was far from being fine. She didn't have to tell her. 'Yea, I'm just fine.'

'Are you sure? You haven't looked your self these past few days,' Mrs Weasley looked over at Hermione tenderly.

'Oh! I just haven't got that much sleep recently,' Hermione smiled what she hope would come across as a reassuring smile.

At that, Mrs Weasley knew she would not be able to get anything out of Hermione. She sent the last pile of paper to the bin, and half rubbed, half clapped her hands to signify that she was finished.

'There, now we are done. I'm going to go have to start making dinner for this wretched lot, how about you help me if you would like?'

Hermione wasn't sure. On one hand, she would rather be off somewhere talking to Ginny. But on the other hand, Ginny was off snogging Harry somewhere.

'Sure I'd love to, Mrs Weasley. What can I do?' Hermione smiled at her surrogate mother.

Mrs Weasley led her into the kitchen and started summoning things out of the cupboards. Hermione stood at the doorway, amazed at how one woman could do so much at one time.

'Come Hermione. You can mix the eggs and the mixture. I'm sorry, but you'll have to do it the Muggle way. No Magic, I'm afraid,' Mrs Weasley bustled Hermione into the kitchen, and soon she found herself adorned in a worn red and white chequered apron tied around her waist.

There were potatoes peeling themselves, along with apples. A wooden spoon was slowly revolving on its own accord in a large sliver bowl. Mrs Weasley was summoning more things out of the cupboards and sending plates the table at the same time.

Hermione stepped forward and grabbed the revolving spoon and using her own force, increased its speed. The batter moved quicker in a circle resembling a cream whirlpool. Two eggs appeared next to the plate, and Hermione got the idea that she was to crack them so that the yolk could be added to the mixture.

When she had been little, around 7 or 8, Hermione always wanted to cook. She badgered her mother on end to help her. Anne finally did and soon Hermione could make chocolate chip biscuits all on her own, except for using the oven.

As Hermione cracked one the eggs, it reminded her of the first time she had done it.

* * *

_It was shortly after her birthday, and it was a dreary, rainy day outside. Hermione sat by the window in her room and sighed. _

_'What is it Hermione?' Anne as affectionately as she folded the laundry. _

_'I'm bored,' Hermione turned towards her mother. _

_'Why don't you read a book?' Anne knew that the easiest way to quieten Hermione for the longest time was to give her a good book. _

_'I don't feel like reading today,' Hermione sighed again. _

_'What? Hermione not want to read?' Anne pretended to be shocked as she teased her only child. _

_Hermione just gave her the infamous glare. _

_'Sorry, sorry. How about you help me make lunch?' Anne picked up the clothes basket and beckoned Hermione out of the room. _

_'Ooooo! Can we make chockie bickies? Can I crack the eggs?' Hermione skipped out of the room. _

_'We'll see,' Anne smiled. But of course they did make the biscuits and Hermione did get to crack the eggs, with her mother's supervision of course. _

_'Now take the egg in you hand like this. You can either push it open with your thumbs or do what I like to do, crack it against the bowl,' Anne instructed. She placed one of the light brown eggs in her daughter's hands, and moulded Hermione's grip on it. _

_'Like this?' Hermione suddenly cracked the egg against the bowl. She split it in half expertly and let the yolk fall into the cup with out any shell going with it. _

_'Yeah, like that,' Anne said dumbfound. She had expected to have to coach Hermione through it a few times to get it right, and maybe even through tears as Hermione was such a perfectionist. But on the first time?' _

_'What do you do next mummy?' Hermione asked sweetly. She didn't let on that she had no idea what she just did. It was like something had taken over her for those few seconds. _

_'Now you whisk the egg in the cup. Once you've done that, you add it to the batter,' Anne demonstrated before Hermione copied her, and once again got it right on first try._

* * *

Hermione didn't remember the biscuits ended up or how they tasted. She just remembered her mum teaching her how to crack an egg.

'Chop, chop Hermione!' Mrs Weasley bustled behind her with plates of food, heading for the table.

Hermione had now finished with the eggs and was now shopping vegetables for the salad.

'I am chopping,' she chortled back.

Mrs Weasley just smiled.

'Is it dinnertime already?' The twins and Ron announced their arrival, and soon they weren't the only ones as everyone else in the house flocked to the kitchen. Hermione hurried her chopping, being careful not to slice her fingers, and put together a quick salad.

As she placed it on the table, the last tenets of the Headquarters entered. Ginny and Harry were looking a little flushed, but no more than usual.

Soon everyone was digging in.

'This is delicious Molly,' Mr Weasley complimented his wife.

'Superb,' Tonks mumbled with her mouth full of food.

'Scrumptious,' Remus added.

Hermione finished first as she had been one of the first served. Collecting her plate up, she noticed that Harry and Ginny had finished too and were getting up as well. She noticed Ron too, but avoided his eyes as the red head walked out of them room, silently and alone.

'Hey Birthday Boy!' Hermione called out to Harry who had his hand firmly attached on Ginny's waist. It wrenched Hermione's heart when she let her eyes fall onto his fingertips that supported Ginny as she stood up from the long bench. It was Ron used to do, before…….

'Yeah?' Harry replied as he picked up the two plates with one hand, his other never leaving her side.

'I'll take your plates for you,' Hermione offered as she stretched her hand out towards them.

'Thanks Hermione,' Harry smiled genuinely and the two left the room, still with Harry's hand permanently attached to Ginny's waist.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. They were perfect for each other.

As she placed the plates into the self-washing sink, Hermione yawned loudly. She glanced at her watch. '9:01' blinked back at her.

'I'm going to head up to bed, if that's ok,' Hermione commented as she exited the room.

'No, no, you go up ahead my dear,' Mrs Weasley smiled warmly.

'Sweet dreams, I love you,' Anne mouthed with a grin to her daughter. Hermione replied with a mouthed rendition of 'Sweet dreams, I love you too.'

When Hermione walked out into the hall, Hermione for the first time noticed how spooky and empty the house had become. She could hear the unsettling snoring of Mrs Black behind her ratty curtain, the far off sound of Kreacher shuffling around the decapitated house, a creak of the floorboards from somewhere in the upstairs hall, the muffled sound of joyous voices behind the closed kitchen door, and a faint buzz from the downstairs parlour that could only come from a magical creature.

The sound of her footsteps against the wooden floor soon joined those ranks as Hermione slowly walked towards the stairs. Her eyes were glued on the wall surrounding her, admiring all the paintings. Many were just portraits of various Black family members, but a few of them were of actual scenes that had happened in the past.

There was one in particular. It was relatively small and was tucked away in corner. Because of that, the picture was covered in a layer of collected dust. It was evident the picture had been forgotten. The picture had been painted from a magical moving photograph. In the painting, the people were still moving around, interacting with each other. The scenery was if a sparkling crystal blue lake, though you could only see a small sliver of it at the edge of the frame.

In the foreground sat four teenagers. There had been another, you could tell, but he wasn't there anymore. The ones who did sit there were relaxing under a big oak tree. The couple in the picture were lying against each other. The other two boys kept looking over at Lily and James, while trying not to laugh at the looks they were sharing.

Every time the future Potters looked up at them, Remus remerged himself into a book. However, Sirius put a look on that read that he was innocent. He kept on watching until Lily would hurl her Transfiguration book, that had been cast aside much earlier, at his head.

Sirius would skilfully duck or block it, depending on what he felt like at that precise moment. After missing his head, Lilly would get into a huff, until James managed to calm her down enough that the entire scene started all over again.

It was priceless, Hermione thought as she gently took it off the wall. Luckily there wasn't any enchantments on this painting, and with it, Hermione quickly ascended the stairs.

When she reached the top, Hermione realised her dilemma. What was she going to do with the painting? It was not hers to keep. She would have to give it to Harry, but not now. Now she needed sleep.

The door to her bedroom was locked tightly closed, meaning that Harry and Ginny must be in there. She didn't want to disturb them, so she let her feet guide her.

As she walked, Hermione's thoughts drifted onto Ron. She wanted him so bad, but she could not have him. Hold on, why couldn't she have him?

The tears ran down her cheeks as she realised no one had told her that she couldn't have him. She had told herself that.

Her feet had led her to a door further down the hall. Hermione wasn't sure who it was, but let her hand knock on the door.

A ruffled Ron dressed in Chudley Cannons boxers and shirt opened the door. He looked startled to see Hermione, nevertheless a teary one.

'Hermione?' Ron's voice wobbled as he looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

She didn't say a thing, just collapsed into Ron. He wasn't sure what to do, other than wrap his arms around her.

'It'll be all right, Hermione. I love you,' Ron kissed the top of her forehead softly.

They stood there for a long time until Hermione finally calmed down. She started to turn away, as if to leave, when Ron stopped her.

'Stay, Hermione. Here,' Ron looked at her honestly. Hermione could see that he wanted nothing out of it except her presence.

She nodded, and while holding his hand, changed into a spare pair of his pyjamas. Her lack of sleep caught up with her, and Hermione just collapsed onto the bed. Ron lay down beside her.

'Sweet dreams, Hermione,' Ron whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her once again, and snuggled up next to her.

'Sweet dreams, Ron,' Hermione closed her eyes. Soon she could hear Ron's steady breathing, and knew that he too had fallen asleep.

'I love you too.'

* * *

What do you think? Please review! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, each one of them means the world to me. They really do.

Manda


	8. Chapter Seven: A Day Out On the Town

**_Chapter 7: A Day Out On the Town _**

I cannot believe that the sixth Harry Potter book is coming out in five months! I can't wait! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Cam (iWILLmarrydanielradcliffe) who has helped me so much with this chapter. Also to Miss Ginny, Lunar Luna and magicalmoments for being such good friends! Last but not least, to Jess who e-mailed me and is really nice!

Disclaimer: I own none of this. The Great J.K.R. does.

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open as the sunlight drifted in through the sun daisy curtains. Her chocolate brown eyes took in the site of the deep blue room and the sunrays that lit up the flecks of dust floating in the air. Her tousled busy brown hair lay behind her head atop a denim pillow. Her toes felt warm, though there was a pair sticking out the end of the bed going bluer by the minute. Her body felt warm from the clothes she still wore from yesterday and from the warmth that radiated from his body that was snuggled up next to hers.

Hermione sat right up and looked down to where she had just laid her head. What she saw was a peaceful, content sixteen-year-old read head with freckles everywhere laying there with out stretched arms that had once held something dear to him.

She had slept with Ron? Suddenly Hermione scrambled out of the bed and made a beeline towards the mirror in the bathroom to check her appearance. The knee length denim skirt was okay, a bit crumpled yes, but okay. So was her new pink top. Her hair was another story. Hermione spied a brush on the shelf above the towels. She hurriedly pulled it through her 'locks.

Once it was manageable again, Hermione decided that she looked acceptable enough to go out. As she had been brushing, Hermione remembered last night and now knew nothing had happened. However, she wasn't sure if nothing was going toohappened now.

Hermione stepped out into the silent hallway. As she looked up and down the long corridor, her eyes fell upon someone else step quietly outsomeone with long red hair and a smattering of freckles across her nose.

'Ginny?' Hermione whispered loudly.

Ginny jumped half a mile into the air and put her hand over her heart in surprise.

'Hermione! Don't do that!' Ginny padded in her socks towards Hermione.

'Sorry. So how was your night with Harry?' Hermione put Ginny on the spot.

It worked as Ginny blushed a bright crimson red. Nevertheless, she had a comeback up her sleeve. 'Fine thanks. What about yours with Ron?' Ginny smiled smugly as she nodded her head towards the door Hermione still stood next to. Ron's bedroom door.

Hermione had forgotten she was still standing next to that door. Her face turned a shade that could rival Ginny's.

'It was nothing. I was just upset and needed someone to comfort me. Okay?' Hermione stated defiantly.

'Oh-Kay,' Ginny raised her eyebrows slightly until her eyes lit up with a bright idea.

'What?' Hermione asked slowly, trying to read Ginny's mind.

'You know what we need? A day away from everyone, just us two,' Ginny started striding confidently, but quietly as if not to wake anyone, towards the stairs.

'Where to?' Hermione silently hastened her pace to catch up to Ginny who was already half way down the stairs in search of her mother to ask permission to go.

'Gred and Forge said that there was a new lady's spa in Diagon Alley that just opened last week. They say that you can get full body massages, manicures, pedicures, and there is even a hair salon,' Ginny's smile stretched ear-to-ear as she thought about the relaxing possibilities.

The two burst into the kitchen and once again found both mothers enjoying cups of coffee.

'Mum, mum! Can we please go out for the day?' Hermione asked her mum.

'I don't know, honey. Where do you want to go?' Anne inquired.

Hermione let Ginny take over this one to explain where they wanted to go. It was her idea, after all.

'Diagon Alley.'

'You've got another month until school, dear,' Mrs Weasley beamed at her youngest.

'Not for school, mum!'

'Then what for?' Mrs Weasley looked curiously between the two girls.

'The twins said there was a new ladies spa that just opened up and both of us want to get out of this house,' Hermione took over. As she explained, though, a crestfallen look came over MrsWeasley's face. There was no way Ginny could go. The place was bound to be expensive. The Weasleys were abundant with love and happiness, but money was one thing they didn't have lots of.

'Oh Mrs Weasleydon't worry about money. I'll pay,' Hermione quickly glanced towards her mother, seeking permission. Anne, thankfully, smiled and nodded her head in approval.

'Really?' Ginny's eyes illuminated once more with happiness after they had been extinguished by the look on Mrs Weasley**'**sface.

Hermione smiled and nodded to her best friend.

'Are you sure Hermione?' Mrs Weasley asked unsurely. She was used to Harry offering to pay for things but it was new with Hermione.

'Very sure,' the sixteen year old smiled again.

'Well I'm happy letting the girls go off alone,' Anne beamed.

'Alone? I'm sorry and I hate being the party pooper but you cannot go alone, not now especially with Hermione's new title as the first wizarding Princess in over a century. However, there is a possibility you could go. I'll just have to ask Dumbledore first,' Mrs Weasley tried not to ruin the mood that had just been deflated.

'Oh-kay,' both girls dejectedly replied. Now there was a chance they might not go.

Ginny's mother strode over to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and thrust her head into the hearth yelling, 'Hogwarts- Albus Dumbledore!'

Hermione and Ginny sat silently, both hoping that Dumbledore would grant them permission to go. They needed to get out of the house before the boys came down the stairs.

Right then a floorboard creaked upstairs. Hermione jumped a mile high as she had been staring off into space when it jolted her to attention. Anne laughed softly.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Mrs Weasley's head backed out of the fireplace, covered in soot.

'He says you can go,' She was interrupted by two very joyful teenagers jumping up and down. 'But on three conditions.

'First: Hermione goes to Gringotts to see her family vault- the one that she has inherited along with her title.

'Second, Tonks will join you,' at this, both girl's smiles widened. Tonks was the best Auror, no doubt the most fun, and the nicest.

'And Third: If any of you three detect any unusual activity at all, touch these portkeys. They will transport you immediately back here. This is the most important condition. You can do shopping if you want, as long as Tonks accompanies you,' Mrs Weasley passed a pair of sunglasses to each girl. Ginny received a golden brown pair and Hermione was passed a pair that was slightly tinted blue.

'These are your portkeys. Wear them to camouflage who you really are. To activate, press the little red button on the side. Yes that one, Ginny, the jewel-like one. If you want to go without the boys tagging along, go now,' Mrs Weasley hugged and kissed both girls, as did Anne.

With a sudden pop, Tonks appeared. Gone, however, were her short bubblegum-pinkspikes. Now dead straight, black hair was down past her shoulders. The tips were a deep blood red. Tonks face had also changed slightly. Her eyes were a piercing black, but luckily still had that Tonks glint.

'Hey! Let's go shall we?' Tonks glared under her long, black fringe, obviously practising her part. If you didn't know under it all was one of the most exciting girls out there, you would feel chilled and a sense of fear. Tonks looked positively frightening.

'Yep!' Ginny came out of her stupor of taking in the new Tonks.

'You two will have to take floo power to the Leaky Cauldron and I will meet you there,' Tonks disapperated with a crack.

'Be careful and remember the conditions,' both mothers reminded their daughters as they hugged them one last time.

Ginny went first, throwing another pinch of floo powder into the fireplace. As the giant green flames flickered around her, she yelled 'Diagon Alley,' clearly and disappeared as well.

Hermione was about to follow suit, when a tall, lanky, redheaded sixteen year old lumbered down the creaky stairs. He looked up and stopped when his baby blue eyes locked with Hermione's deep chocolate brown eyes.

'Where are you going?' Ron asked as she turned away to take some floo powder out of the pinch pot on the mantelpiece.

'Out. Bye Ron,' Hermione stepped into the emerald flames.

'Diagon Alley.'

* * *

After booking an appointment at three in the afternoon, they headed to Gringotts. Tonks walked a few paces behind Ginny and Hermione, wearing matching portkey sunglasses. Her instructions to the younger girls was to pretend that they did not know her, unless necessary.

'Hey, how about after we go to Gringotts, we do some shopping? For clothes and stuff?' Hermione asked Ginny as she adjusted her sunglasses. She was still wearing the same outfit that she woke up in, though Tonks had kindly cast an anti-crumpling charm on the top and skirt. Ginny looked nice in her cream skirt that she had matched with a pale green spaghetti strap top. She had been lucky enough to be the one in her room and had been able to change before they left.

'I'd love to, but um… I don't have any money to spend,' Ginny pushed her golden brown sunglasses further up her nose as she looked away and watched a little girl around the age of eight beg her mother for a broomstick. It sounded oddly familiar to her.

'Oh well, I'll lend you some,' Hermione grinned at her best friend.

'No, no it's okay,' Ginny looked away once more, ashamed.

'Really I will. Mum gave me a few hundred pounds as an early birthday present. I want to share the money with you and Tonks,' Hermione looked over her right shoulder, barely glancing at Tonks as she nodded in consent.

'All right since you insist!' Ginny grinned at Hermione, good-humouredly. She knew that her friend only meant to be kind and not to rub it in the let down of the Weasley family.

The two slowly dawdled along the cobblestone path past many shops and carts that trundled along the bumpy alley. Soon, the majestic white-gray building came into view just up ahead. Ginny and Hermione walked the last few steps before beginning the ascent up the stairs.

'Tonks, stay outside and we will meet you after,' Hermione spoke, as she looked directly ahead at the doors. She hadnot realised that she had started to make the decisions, like a real sovereign, but by the look on Ginny's face, the redheadsaw it.

'All right. If anything happens while you are in there and need me, press the nose piece on your sunglasses,' Tonks whispered as she pulled the _Daily Prophet_ out of her pocket and sat down on the steps and began reading it. The two teenage girls finished their ascent and entered through the two grand doors.

Hermione made a beeline towards the closest desk that held a goblin bending over his books, looking very concentrated. He unfortunately was the only one available.

'Excuse me, sir,' Hermione began timidly. Ginny stood behind her, slightly to the side, also uncomfortable.

'Yes, Miss?' The goblinlooked up as he closed his dusty volumes.

'I was wondering if you could help me get into my family vault. You see, I didn't know I had one and therefore, don't have a key,' Hermione apologised.

'What is your family name?' the goblin exasperatedly asked. He pulled out one of the catalogues from beneath his desk and put his finger on the index, waiting for her answer.

'Granger,' Hermione stated.

The goblin almost dropped the book. Her family name was Granger! Everyone had believed to family to have died out! Nevertheless, it was his duty to show her to the appropriate person. 'Then you will want Mister Greyhelm, Miss. Let me direct you to him.' The goblin disappeared with a crack

Hermione looked amazed when suddenly he appeared once more at her side. The stout goblin started walking towards the offices behind the desks, motioning for both girls to follow him. They obliged.

The clerk goblin soon led them to a particular office at the end of the hall that held a plaque saying '_Master Greyhelm Rokhunstone, Goblin In Charge of the Granger Estate_.'

Hermione's mouth formed a silent 'o' when she read it, but quickly turned her attention to the knocking on the door the clerk performed. Within moments, the door was thrust open by another goblin, this one, though, was certainly in a higher position as could be told by his clothing.

'Master Greyhelm, sir, this young lady claims to be a Granger. I thought it would be best if you saw to it,' the clerk bowed to his elder.

'Thank you, Grisham,' Greyhelm nodded at the young apprentice. He then noticed both girls and waved for them to enter his office.

'I assume you are Hermione Jane Granger, are you not?' Greyhelm looked at Hermione as he sat down in his executive chair.

Hermione nodded in response, not sure of what else to say.

'But who are you, young miss? Dumbledore didn't mention any other heirs,' Greyhelm looked fixedly at Ginny.

'Oh, I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley, sir,' Ginny managed to squeak out her full name as this goblin made her feel uncomfortable.

'Then I'm sorry to say, but you must wait this conversation outside,' Greyhelm held his hand out towards the door. Ginny merely looked at Hermione, gave an encouraging smile and ran.

Hermione slowly turned back to face the goblin, shorter than her, who was supposedly in charge of her estate. 'Dumbledore?'

'Yes. He wrote to me a couple of days ago about you and asked if I had any artefactsthat would help you understand all of this news. I sent him the diary,' Greyhelm explained.

'Alex's diary?' Hermione asked dumbfounded. She wasn't sure why she was surprised, because she knew Dumbledore knew many things behind those half-moon glasses.

'Yes, once more. Princess Alexandria Christine Matilda Jane Calloway Granger, as you now most undoubtedly know, was the last pureblood member of the Granger Monarchy over the Wizarding Community of England . She, unfortunately, passed away before her time.

'Her younger sister, Madeline, was a traitor to bloodline. Iwas a mere child at the time of the murder, yet it is still fresh in my mind. My father had beenthe family advisor at the time of Princess Alex's death. He also continually had warned Princess Alex about the treat of an assassination. However, no one guessed it would be the young little Maddie at the age of fourteen. After the crime had been committed, everyone suspected it to be her, but no one stood up to the new Queen, thanks to the murder of also both of the princessesparents. King Rolf and Queen Adeline never stood a chance.

'The story does not end happy, as Madeline fell in love with a Muggle called Roger. She did not know of his true nature, until after they conceived a child. Alyson turned out to be a squib, even though there had been a good chance of her being half-blood, it was not destined to be. The family tree from then on, crumpled. That is until you.

'Now what I have to show you is the heirlooms of the family name Granger. In your vault are many items of considerable wealth,' Greyhelm stood up and started to walk towards the door. He beckoned Hermione to follow. However before he left the room, the goblin unlocked a hidden cupboard next to the mahogany door and extracted a set of very ancient keys.

'These are the keys to your vault, and after today I will leave them in your possession,' the two passed through the door and headed down to one of the carts.

'Vault 1144, please,' Greyhelm directed the lesser driver goblin as Hermione and he climbed aboard. The cart ride was none the pleasant as the vault they were looking for was very deep down.

Finally, after many twists and turns, they came upon the landing site. Hermione scrambled off first, in search of solid ground, followed by Greyhelm, who was used to the long ride.

The vault door loomed ahead of her. It seemed very tell, as Hermione could not see the top. Encrypted on the doors was the number of the vault and the Granger family crest. It was of a lightening bolt, an open book and a broomstick. It could have meant anything, but Hermione saw it to stand for her trio. In the middle of the shield was the lock, just as ancient as the keys.

'The vault has let me in many times to guard the things inside, until recently. Now only you can enter,' Greyhelm held the keys out to her.

Hermione took them and placed the first in the lock. As she turned it once to the right, she felt a vibration of the lock as it begun to hum. As she turned it twice to the left, the hum became louder. Then as she turned it once more the right, the hum burst into a tune before a click erupted.

The door swung open to reveal a blinding light. Though she couldn't see, Hermione felt a push forward from Greyhelm. It made her stumble, coincidentally forward, into the vault. The bright light slowly disappeared and into sight came the most wondrous heirlooms of the Granger Family that Hermione had ever seen.

* * *

This chapter is kinda short, I know! It is just a filler as something big is coming up. I am so sorry about all the waiting, but thanks so much for sticking by me. Till next time,

Manda


	9. Chapter 8: Hope

**_Chapter 8: Hope_******

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, though I do own the shop girls and Alex. But that's all and nothing more. _**L

_A/n: as this is rated PG-13 it now has some profanity used in this chapter that isn't that light. Just thought I'd let you know. _

****

* * *

_The door swung open to reveal a blinding light. Though she couldn't see, Hermione felt a push forward from Greyhelm. It made her stumble, coincidentally forward, into the vault. The bright light slowly disappeared and into sight came the most wondrous heirlooms of the Granger Family that Hermione had ever seen. _

* * *

Off to her left was an enormous glass case that was overflowing with assorted gems. There was a ruby and garnet encrusted sceptre, along with another one of emeralds and amethysts. There was a small tiara encrusted with topaz and aquamarine gems.

The greatest splendour of all, however, was the golden crown that had been placed on the purple- the colour of royalty- cushion. It was encrusted with diamonds and a teardrop cut sapphire. Hermione's mouth fell open at the site of it. She could not believe that one day, that crown would be hers. Actually, in a little over a month.

Framed in a silvery frame was a picture of a young girl wearing a tiara. She had strawberry-blond hair that was wavy and fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were a crystal blue that were emphasised by the blue of the gown and the sapphires in the tiara.

She held a gleaming sceptre in her right hand and a pearl orb in her left. The girl looked about the age of fifteen and was very stunning. Hermione mulled over who it might be, until her eyes came across the nameplate below the picture. It read, _Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandria Christine Matilda Jane Calloway Granger._

Alex! This was what she had looked like. Hermione's eyes flittered past and came across a dusty book that had been shelved on an equal dusty shelf. It called to her, as many books had done in the past. She picked it up, dusted its cover off, and nearly fainted.

This book was the first edition of _Hogwarts, a History_ to ever been published. Hermione's hands trembled as she gingerly opened the first page. Dust flew into the air and she coughed slightly, undaunted however. She could not believe what she was holding in her very own hands.

Each page was at least two hundred years old, though the book was still in good condition. After amazing her self by reading this one of a kind book, Hermione placed it down once more and let her eyes wander over the rest of the room.

It was quite large and full of heirlooms. Hermione knew that she did not have much time before she had to go back to real world, however she could not resist the urge to look around. Straight ahead of her, hung a large tapestry that bore the shape of an oak tree.

She had seen one like it before, in the House of Black. However, this one, unlike the other, had only one scorch mark. It was in the position of next Alex's name, therefore could only mean Madeline.

Hermione followed each branch until she found her own name at the very base. It read, _Her Royal Highness Hermione Jane Calloway Granger_. She wondered where the Calloway had come from, but then she remembered it to be in both Alex's name and her mother's maiden name.

The young witch stood up and looked hurriedly at her watch. It told her that it was almost noon and therefore she should head up soon. Just as she was leaving, however, her eyes caught sight of another mentioning of her own name. It was written in Alex's own hand on a letter closed with a magical seal.

Hermione knew she had to pick it up, and as she did so, an image of Alex's face appeared out of thin air.

'Hermione?' The image spoke.

Hermione, being a little taken back, didn't reply immediately but realised that there was no one else around. 'Yes?' the sixteen-year-old timidly replied.

'I can't stay long, but I wanted to warn you. Something unexpected will soon be kept a secret. Whatever you do, don't deny the chance of it and don't regret it either,' Alex slowly explained. It sounded almost like a prophecy to Hermione.

'A secret?' Hermione asked.

'Yes a secret.'

* * *

The young girl stepped into the bright sunlight a few minutes later, slipping the heavy wrought iron key into her pocket along with the unopened letter. She shielded her eyes from the glare and set out to look for her companions. Her chocolate brown eyes soon locked onto a redhead and a raven-haired.

They sat apart, though both were reading _The Daily Prophet_. Tonks was still on the steps, whereas Ginny had situated herself on a bench close to the front doors of Gringotts. As soon as she spotted Hermione, she tucked the _Prophet_ into her back pocket before skipping over to the older girl.

'Hey! How did it go?' Ginny asked enthusiastically, while the two of them wandered over past Tonks, aimlessly.

Hermione was about to tell Ginny all about the warning Alex gave her, but something stopped her. 'It was good. I didn't know that my family had such a history. There was even a family tree just like the one back at Snuffles's house,' Hermione said using Sirius code name he had made up almost two years ago. While the two of them walked, Tonks casually stood up and sauntered along the cobblestone alley loosely following their tails.

'Oh wow. I think we may have one somewhere in our attics, but I doubt it's in good condition!' Ginny smiled. The two girls walked past the line of stalls and shops until they came upon one that stood out. Both girls knew this shop very well by now.

A bell quacked in the back of the shop as they passed through the chequered door. Their eyes were met with a treat of all the different colours in the store.

The shelves were filled to the brim with items that would keep any prankster entertained for years. It was the work of the two redheaded twin brothers. They now had decided to grace the girls with their presence and now stood in front of Ginny and Hermione.

'Why hello dear sister,' Fred began.

'And to you too Hermione. Seen Ron this morning?' George finished mischievously as Hermione blushed, though she knew she had to reply to the two of them.

'As a matter of fact I have, though by now I would think he was back fast asleep in his bed,' Hermione smiled and turned it over to Ginny to continue the banter between her siblings.

'My evening went quite well, before you ask,' Ginny smiled at the two of them, before turning her back to them and looking at a few of their pranks that lay on the table in front of the counter.

'What do you mean,' Fred spoke in an elderly brotherly tone.

'By that?' George's tone matched his twin's.

'Oh lets just say I had a sleepover,' Ginny tried to hide the grin that was spreading across her face. It was so fun to wind up her brothers.

'With who?'

'A boy,' Ginny replied simply. Hermione stood of the side during all this, also trying to suppress a giggle. It was all too funny the looks on Fred and George's faces.

'Do we know this,' Fred's eyes widened in elderly brother concern.

'Boy?' George's eyebrows went up in elderly brother concern.

'Oh yes, you know him quite well. For instance, I know for sure that you saw him yesterday,' Ginny waited for them put all the pieces together.

Then they did as they exchanged glances. Their eyebrows went higher up, their eyes widened further, their minds clicked and their mouths opened to emit the sound of realization, 'Ohhhhh….' However, they weren't finished.

'You had a sleepover with,' Fred's voice began to rise in older brother over protectiveness.

'Harry Potter?' George growled.

'Oh don't worry, nothing happened,' Ginny smiled cheerfully at her brothers as she pulled Hermione out of the shop. Once out, after slipping the sunglasses back on, the two teenaged girls burst into laughter.

'Oh that was fun!' Ginny spun around in a circle, enjoying her laughter. Hermione joined in, though their fun was short-lived as they both bumped into an elderly woman. Her bags went flying as Ginny toppled over her, while Hermione just barely managed to stay standing.

'Oh my god, I'm so so so sorry, ma'am!' Ginny rambled as she and Hermione helped the woman. The woman didn't think this to be adequate apology because as soon as she stood, all she did was grumble about 'good-for-nothing teenagers these days'.

'Well excuse us,' Ginny sneered back. The woman had put a damper on their moods until they saw a swinging sign up ahead that was quite peculiar.

It was painted in bright pinks and purples and had the writing _LaLa Glitz _scrawled up on it in a glittering shade of gold. The swinging sign hung above a fuchsia awning over a lilac door.

'This is new,' Ginny remarked as they two exchanged glances and decided to go in. As they crossed the threshold, both girls were met with bright beams of light in shades of the rainbow. Once their eyes grew accustomed the lights, they looked around.

The shop held many different sights, each better than the first. Right in front of Ginny was a rack of specially made gel quills in various colours. They ranged from plain reds and blues to bright pinks and yellows, along with glittering purples. The girls' eyes went wide as they fingered each quill.

'Go ahead, you can try them on this spare piece of parchment,' A girl not much older than Ginny and Hermione popped out from behind the counter. She was obviously the owner of this store, but what was remarkable about her were the pink pigtails she wore and the escaped wisps of the same colour that framed her face. On most, this would have appeared strange but on this young girl, it looked stunning.

'Pardon?' Hermione finally spoke after a second's pause of taking in this girl's appearance in.

'I said if you want to try the gel quills out, use this spare piece of parchment,' the girl handed it to Ginny who instantly chose one of the quills to try.

'They're wonderful,' Ginny complimented after doodling with one of the emerald green quills.

'My sister and I invented them ourselves. Muggles have pens like these and we thought that the Magical community might like to enjoy them as well. I'm Ana Mai. My sister is somewhere around here, probably downstairs. She's Katie Rai,' Ana Mai described to Hermione as she looked at the pink sparkler quill.

A crash down below was heard and Ana Mai left to go investigate it.

'What do you think?' Hermione asked the younger girl.

'Well… I have to admit I love these gel quills and that girl seems nice enough. Even her hair isn't that outrageous,' Ginny answered. It was now she wished she had more spending money to buy the quills.

'Me too. How about this, since I have some extra money, that I buy you these for your birthday? It is in a couple of days, you know,' Hermione offered as she pulled her moneybag out of her pocket. She had refilled with money from the vault. Her vault now.

'Oh all right. But lets look around some more,' Ginny gestured at the rest of the marvels the shop beheld. In the back corner, Hermione spied some dressy teenage girl robes, along with an assortment of muggle tops, skirts and jeans. Most were of the sparkly and bright colour range.

There were also shelves upon shelves overflowing with earrings. Dangling, flashing, studded, conservative, punk, and enchanted earrings all hung there. Hermione found herself drawn towards them, while Ginny drifted to the back.

Her fingers rested on a pair of small dangling earrings. The earrings were one heart for each ear. The left hand earring was a pink heart that read _True_, while the right hand earring was a red heart that read _Love_. Hermione's eyes started to tear up, though she didn't understand why. _True Love_. Her trembling hands picked the earrings up, as she knew that she was meant to have these earrings.

'They're my masterpieces,' a young girl popped out from behind the stair well. She looked just like Ana Mai, though younger and instead wore her light blue hair flowing over her shoulders. 'I'm Katie Rai, in case you didn't know.'

'I love these earrings, and I'm Jane,' Hermione quickly used her middle name to cover up who she really was.

'Nice to meet you Jane. Is that your sister over there?' Katie gestured towards Ginny who was in mid-laughter with Ana Mai.

'No, just my best friend,' Hermione smiled at the thought of being related to Ginny. Imagine her being one of those unruly Weasleys…….. Hermione's grin widened.

'Do you go to school around here?' Katie bent down to pick up a few of the scattered earrings that had fallen off.

'What do you mean?' Hermione didn't want to give away too much information without reason.

'As in do u go to Hogwarts, or an overseas school? For witchcraft and wizardry of course since this Diagon Alley,' Katie explained once more as she arranged the earrings just so.

Hermione saw not much harm in saying Hogwarts as she wouldn't be able to lie about the other schools as easily as she did with her name. 'Hogwarts.'

Just then, Ginny came skipping over to Hermione, 'Look at these jeans!' The redhead wore a pair of flared jean that were sparkled with glitter towards the feet. The waistline hugged her hips perfectly and the legs flattered her amazingly. All this, paired with the pale green spaghetti strap top she was wearing earlier that left a midriff showing, made Ginevra Molly look stunning.

Katie looked at 'Jane' strangely, as Hermione remove her sunglasses to examine Ginny's jeans more closely. Katie then realised why she had felt in the back of her mind that she knew this girl. This girl had been on the cover of 'Witch Weekly' more than she could count on both her fingers and toes combined. She was the one who had been linked to both Viktor Krum and Harry Potter romantically. But who was the younger one? Katie had seen her photo a few times, but couldn't remember the name.

'Excuse me, but by any chance are you Hermione Granger?' Katie asked as Hermione stood up.

Hermione sighed. She just realised that she had taken her sunglasses off and that the power Mrs Weasley had bestowed on them must have been a very strong charm. 'Yes,' Hermione gave up. She did wonder how these girls knew who she was, but then she remembered the amount of times she had been in the magazines and the fan and hate mail she received constantly over the years.

'Oh My God!' Katie and Ana completely changed from nice normal girls to over excited star struck ones. 'Is it true that you're dating the famous boy-who-lived, Harry Potter?'

'NO IT IS NOT TRUE! I have never and will never date my best friend Harry!' Hermione practically screamed at these girls. Her hair frazzled as she temper rose. It wasn't so much that they thought she was dating Harry, it was the fact that it was in front of Ginny. It was time to go.

'Gin, grab those pants, this belt and any three quills you want. Those are my birthday presents to you.'

Ginny smile at her best friend. She also knew it was to time to get out of here as fast as possible. It wouldn't take long for the wizarding community to find out that they were in Diagon Alley. She ran back into the changing rooms to slip her milky cream skirt back on.

When she came out, she found Ana Mai and Katie Rai badgering Hermione on whom she was really dating and who Ginny was. The red head just rolled her eyes, and then realised why these girls didn't know who she was. She was still wearing her bronze sunglasses that concealed her true identity.

'She's not going to tell you as much as you pester her. I wont tell either, so don't try it,' Ginny added as the girls turned towards her. 'Got what you want Hermione?'

Hermione nodded, holding up three quills for herself, the earrings and another three quills for Tonks. They came with a rainbow selection of ink and just looked like Tonks. 'Just these please,' Hermione gritted her teeth. As she placed the items down, she laid her sunglasses next to them as well.

As Ginny waited, she looked forward to finally going to the spa. It had been a long day, what with waking up with Harry and all.

Five minutes later, they finally able to leave. Hermione looked at her watch as they ran towards the spa. It read '3:10'. 10 minutes late all because of those girls!

'Where's Tonks?' Hermione asked Ginny as they zigzagged through the crowd.

'Behind us,' Ginny looked over her shoulder to confirm. Tonks wasn't running, because if she had been it would have appeared as if she was with the other two, but she was obviously speed walking towards her destination.

The spa was just around the corner, and thankfully, they didn't arrive there too late. Hermione kept apologising profoundly to the attendants who just said that it didn't matter, as today had been a slow day anyways.

It was lovely. All three girls signed up for a head to toe styling, along with a full body massage. However, the best part was that the Order had asked the spa workers to sign a binding document that they were never allowed to disclose any information about Hermione, Ginny and Tonks being there. By having that, all three girls were allowed to be themselves. Tonks entertained everyone with her metamorphmagus antics.

By the time they finished, it was dusk outside. The light beamed upon their content faces as they looked around them at the happy scene before them. Witches and Wizards alike mingled and shopped all down the alley. There were the sounds of the shutting up of the stalls while you could also hear the opening of the pubs. Every voice was joyful, upbeat and at peace. You would have never thought this was a world at war if you just looked at these faces. Happiness was everywhere. However, it wasn't to last. Life wasn't meant to be this hopeful all the time.

Just as Hermione rifled through her bag for her sunglasses, a big bang erupted at the top of the winding Diagon Alley. The first attack had begun.

Tonks grabbed her wand and ran to attack back, 'Go home you two and tell everyone else!' she yelled at them before disappearing from view.

Ginny nodded back as she tried to grab her sunglasses out of her back pocket but realised there was nothing to grab. 'Hermione, where are my sunglasses?' Ginny groped in her pocket again, but to avail. She then searched her bag and other pockets. Nothing.

'I was about to ask you the same thing about mine!' Hermione cried.

'Wait! I know where yours are. You left them at the _LaLa Glitz_ shop!' Ginny clutched her wand which was miraculously still in her pocket. 'Do you have your wand?' Ginny turned to Hermione as they tried to head back towards the shop. They needed those sunglasses, as they were their portkey home. Their only way home.

Hermione's face went white as she looked in her pocket. 'No,' she whispered. 'It's gone!'

Ginny took charge. Hermione's eyes teared up in fear as she was dragged by the younger girl towards the shop further down the alley. They had to get there. It was their only hope of getting out of here safely. Tonks fought for them and they hoped so much that she would be fine.

Bat Bogey Hexes went left and right at the Death Eaters that tried to attack the two innocent teenage girls. It was heart wrenching to see the civilian bodies of those who had just moments before been enjoying life, strewed across the ground as if they meant nothing. This was what war was about and both Hermione and Ginny hoped they would never have to encounter it ever again. Only problem with was they both knew they would witness it again. Over and over again.

'There it is!' Ginny cried out. She wanted to reassure Hermione and herself that they would make it. They would get home to Harry, Ron, Mum, Remus, Anne, Dad and Eric. They would get there. They had to be hopeful.

Hermione smiled weakly. She didn't know why she was being so weak about all of this. It wasn't as if this was her first time facing a life or death situation. It was just the fact that it was only her and Ginny this time. No Aurors, no Order, no Harry or no Ron to protect them. But they would do it. The shop was only a few paces ahead. _Hopeful, hopeful, hopeful….. _

Suddenly there was something blocking their way. A man in a black cloak stood before the petrified girls. As he lowered the hood, Hermione's heart stopped. **Antonin** **Dolohov**

**'Well, well, well. What have we here?' He grinned menacingly. **

**'Get the hell out of here you asshole!' Ginny let her tongue get the better of her. Hermione cowered behind Ginny. This man had haunted her for months and it looked like he wasn't going to stop. **

**'I don't think so you fucking little bitch,' Dolohov swung to hit Ginny, but she was faster, hexing him and stunning him at the same time as kicking him in a certain spot. As his body thudded on the ground, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand once more and pulled her over his fallen body. **

**As they walked under the fuchsia awning, both girls let out a deep breath. They walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. Then they tried banging. Still nothing. Next came yelling and screaming, but nothing. Their hopes were doomed. **

**'Come on, we have to run!' Hermione told Ginny. They had one wand between the two of them and no way home. It was the only option. Both girls set off sprinting over the bodies and past people. They had to reach the end of the alley where there was a portkey point. They had to. It was their last hope. **

**'**Avada Kedavra!' A Death Eater yelled at a by passer in front of Ginny. As the body fell, so did Ginny on top of it.

'GINNY!' Hermione screamed. She believed her friend to have fallen dead. That couldn't happen. She needed her. It didn't help that Hermione was deeply in pain. Her side was exploding with reoccurring pain from the Department of Mysteries last June.

'No, I'm still here. Just help me up. I've hurt my ankle,' Ginny winced as Hermione helped her up.

'Just go as fast as you can. We have to get out of here,' Hermione supported Ginny as they slowly advanced down the Alley. They could see the portkey point ahead and small smiles appeared on their ashen faces.

Someone pulled Hermione backwards unexpectedly, though. Who ever it was then knocked Ginny over, who was then also snatched up from the ground. **Rodolphus Lestrange then took Ginny's wand and gave it to his wife who held Hermione. **

**'You won't be needing this where your going,' Bellatrix hissed as she broke the wand into splinters right then and there.**

* * *

**_Well, that's chapter eight! What did you think? It starts getting serious here. manda _**


	10. Chapter 9: 'No Matter What'

**Chapter 9: **

'**No Matter What'**

disclaimer: i do not, i repeat, do not own any of the characters below (though since i made up anne and eric...not the point). they are all owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.

here is my late christmas present to all my reviewers!

enjoy!

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened but immediately she wanted to close them again. It hurt so much to do that simple task. Her eyes felt like they had been punched shut and her ribs broken in and exploding with unbelievable pain. She tried to sit up against the wall, but that even took too much effort that she did not possess.

'Hermione? Please be there! I can't go through this on my own!' Ginny's voice murmured to the right of her. What was going on? Go through what? Hermione's thoughts went into a worried frenzy.

'I'm here,' Hermione just managed to get out of her swollen mouth.

'Oh thank God!' Ginny hugged the older girl, before Hermione cried out in pain.

'My chest!' Hermione rolled over in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. This felt worse than death. 'Where are we?' she gritted through her teeth.

'Some dungeon. We were dragged down here yesterday……'

* * *

'_You won't be needing this where your going,' Bellatrix hissed as she broke Ginny's wand into splinters right then and there. She set off walking towards Knockturn Alley, dragging Ginny along the ground behind her._

_Rodolphus hauled Hermione down the alleyway in the wake of his sinister wife. Hermione felt her self bump against the dead bodies and knew she couldn't do anything about it. They hadn't made it to the Portkey Point. Their hopes were gone. What would happen to them now? The Death Eaters now had them. Their lives were on the line._

_Once they reached Knockturn Alley, Hermione had stopped counting the bruises that now covered her entire body. She ached with pain and wondered how Ginny was going. She couldn't see her best friend but feared for her life._

_Rodolphus laughed above her and she tuned into what he was saying to his wife. 'Kick the little bitch,' He cackled. Hermione winced as she heard a foot connecting with Ginny's body. It was obvious that Ginny was letting the Weasley fiery red temper get the better of her and was struggling with all her might against Bella. _

_It was horrible. So far they had only afflicted physical pain on them, but it wouldn't be long before they went beyond that and began using curses to inflict mental pain, or to specific the usage of the Unforgivable Curses. Hermione wasn't sure how she would endure that. Ginny had unlimited strength and could fight, but after the curse from Donlov last June, Hermione's had evaporated into everlasting fear. It was horrible as her mind slowly slipped into blackness. She had no strength to fight._

_She barely held onto her consciousness as she hit her head on a doorframe. Spots flashed everywhere in front of her eyes. She had to hold on. If she didn't, it would be the end of everything. There was her future, Ginny's future, the Wizarding World's future and most importantly Ron's future. _

_Hermione felt her body go limp as Rodolphus dragged her along the hard stone floor of the shop. Where were they taking them? She soon found out part of the answer as her body took a severe bumping down the steep stairs to the cellar. Her eyes felt heavy and were hard to keep open. But she knew that she had to stay awake. Her life depended on it._

_The only thought that was keeping her awake was a redheaded one. He was worth fighting for. Worth fighting for the chance to see him, be with him, to love him. She needed him. Like Harry needed Ginny. And that was when Hermione saw what she had to do. She had to make sure, above all, Ginny escaped alive. The fate of the Magical World was on Harry's shoulders, but without Ginny, he wouldn't get out the door._

_She landed with a thud on the floor. As she did so, her head went back and hit the stair. Suddenly, her mind went blank. Who was she? Where was she? Who were they? Who was screaming?_

_It wasn't until a few minutes later it all came rushing back to her. She was Hermione, where she didn't know. But they were Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and the girl screaming? Ginny Potter. Her mind came back, but a blistering headache plagued her as well as a nasty stomach ache that seemed awfully familiar. _

_Hermione found herself propped up against a wall, and that she must have been placed here in the few minutes she was rendered unconscious. She looked around and found that she was in a dingy dungeon that was all of a cold hard stone and equipped with an iron barred door. She was next to Ginny, though the red head was seated a few inches away. Hermione looked up to see Rodolphus and Bellatrix locking the door with click. It appeared they had done their job for now and now it was up to someone else to deal with the girls._

_The couple then turned to abandon the two prisoners and trudged up the stairs back to the real world._

_It was then Hermione started to nod off from the pains of her head and elsewhere on her body. _

* * *

It all came flooding back to Hermione like a horrific nightmare. She couldn't believe she and Ginny had gone through all that and were still alive, though not perfectly. Ginny didn't look too worse for wear, though her beautiful hair was matted and purple spots decorated her body. Hermione on the other hand wasn't ok. Her eyes had been severely punched in and she imagined that had come in her few minutes of unconsciousness. Her body was littered in black, brown and purple bruises from the bumping against the dead bodies in Diagon Alley.

But where were they? It was definitely a dungeon of some sort, as depicted by the iron bars. Nevertheless, this could be anywhere. At first it was obvious that they were in the dungeon of some shop in Knockturn Alley, for example Borgin and Burkes. But then, knowing the Death Eaters and the mastermind of Voldemort, she knew it wouldn't be some place east like that.

No, they must have been taken someplace else.

'How hurt are you?' Hermione managed to mumble to Ginny. She spoke out side the corner of her mouth as it ached so much to do anything, let alone talk. It was like an entire war on a foreign country had taken place inside her. There were bruises everywhere, along with dried up blood scabs that had bled and dried while she slept fitfully. Her dreams had been haunted with terrifying thoughts of Ron. They ranged from him being told she was dead to him dying him self. It was horrible.

Ginny looked liked she hadn't slept well either. Her eyes were bloodshot from as if they had bawling. She held Hermione at arms length to decide what to do with her. Somehow, even though Bella had kicked Ginny, Hermione had managed to sustain the most injuries. It had to be from the stairs that Rodolphus dragged her down, whereas Bella had levitated Ginny down in front of her. They mustn't have known who the more important girl was then. They obviously thought it was 'Potter's Girl' and that Hermione was just another victim. How wrong they were.

'Oh I'll survive. Really the only thing hurting me is my ankle that got twisted as I was dragged, but that's the worst. I don't believe the same for you. You can barely talk! They mustn't know who you are, though I'm sure Voldemort does,' Ginny shuddered at the name. Sure, she had gotten used to saying it, but that didn't make her like it anymore. He was still a murder that was to blame for her Harry's heartache and this war that was raging all around them.

'I'll be fine,' Hermione knew she was lying. It would be a very long time until she was okay if she had to heal the Muggle way. And by the looks of things, that was the only option they had at this present time. Bellatrix had broken their wands before dragging them away. Too bad they didn't have the parts of the wands, like Hagrid did in his pink umbrella……

'Ginny! You didn't happen to grab your broken wand before we were pulled down the Alley?' Hermione silently prayed in her head that she did; it was the only chance they had.

The younger of the two put her hands into her pockets and rummaged around for a few antagonizing minutes as Hermione closed her eyes in hope.

'Well I did, and I did grab more than this but the rest must have fallen out. Bella had dropped the remains rite next to where she dragged me by, and as this wand was my first and only, I couldn't bear to part with it or leave the remains on the Alley that was littered in bodies. No, I picked up what I could and pocketed it,' Ginny held out her small right hand that was littered in little splintered parts of a dark wood. The remains of a once beloved item, no longer in its former glory. But thankfully the remains were here not any where else. Because this meant Ginny and Hermione would be able to use these remains to hopefully help heal the medical ailments that covered them.

'Oh Thank God!' Hermione smiled a small smile as that was all she could manage, though she urged to grin ear-to-ear. There was hope. 'Now since it was your wand, I think it's best you use it. Do you remember any healing spells?'

Ginny though back to last year's teaching and finally came up with it. She whispered the incantation to her hands that held the remains, before pointing them at Hermione. Instantly, Hermione felt her left leg warm up and then cool down, and there was then no pain. A smile came across her face. She didn't care if it hurt. They had magic.

'Again!'' Hermione whispered to Ginny, who did as she was asked. Soon Hermione felt no bruises at all. The spell managed to leave them still appearing black, purple and brown, but Hermione had decided that was a good thing as that way Bella and Rodolphus, or any one for that matter, wouldn't get suspicious.

Ginny then did it for her self. She could tell the magic that was left in the wand's remains was diminishing. There was only enough left for one last thing.

'Hermione…… There isn't enough magic to get us out of here. We can only do one more spell,' Ginny looked down as if she had disappointed her.

'Then we'll just have to send a message to Harry and Ron the Order of the Phoenix way,' Hermione smiled over at Ginny's perplexed face. Harry had told her all about this the moment he found out.

'The Order of the Phoenix way? What the hell do you mean by that?' Ginny felt confused and out of depth as if she was expected to know what Hermione was saying.

'No no, I only found out a couple of days ago. You send your Patronus as a message carrier as it is much more reliable and cannot be interpreted by none other than the one you intended it for,' Hermione deftly explained.

'Oh ok. Do you want me to do it?' Ginny asked politely because honestly she had never been that good on Patronus, even though Harry had been her teacher.

'Usually I would say yes, but seeing as it is your wand anyway and is now almost been sapped dry of its power, I think it's best you use it,' Hermione smiled encouragingly at the girl she thought of as one of her best friends and as the sister she never had.

'All right, well keep your fingers crossed,' Ginny nodded at Hermione. She concentrated on the happiest thought she had. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry……

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' Ginny whispered as loud as she dared into the wand remains as a white creature came out. It sat before, licked its paws and then jumped through the walls and into the world beyond. She had done it. She had conjured up a Patronus that would carry a message to Harry and Ron that would hopefully reach them and that they would then reach their girls.

'You did it, Miss Cat!' Hermione hugged Ginny. She was so proud of her! The patronus had been so real, that she knew what Ginny had been thinking of and knew there was no happier thought.

'It was a cat?' Ginny asked dumbfound. She had been so surprised that she got it right on first try that she didn't even realise what animal it was! But a cat was wonderful. It suited her perfectly fine.

Now as long as everything went fine with their message, they would be fine too.

* * *

Miles away, two boys were sitting on a sofa, both with their heads in their hands. It had been yesterday morning since they had last seen Hermione and Ginny. Tonks had returned home last night with her robes in rags, bloody gashes across her face, and a limp in her leg. It was a horrendous sight made complete with the absence of the two girls.

* * *

'_I lost them. An explosion happened as soon as we walked out of the salon at around 7. There was no sign of any foreboding as we walk out onto a peaceful scene. But then a there was a bang. It was as if they were just waiting for us to step out of there. I did was I was trained to do, I protected the girls. I yelled at Ginny to use the sunglasses to get them home and tell you lot what had happened. That was the last I saw them, Ginny nodding back at me with a grim smile and Hermione rummaging looking through her bag looking for something. I'm not sure what it was.'_

_Suddenly Tonks smacked her forehead, 'She didn't have her sunglasses! I remember her walking out of the quill shop without them! And Ginny! She didn't have them either as we walked out of the…….their wands! Hermione didn't have hers! Someone must be on the other side inside that lady's spa. I can't believe I didn't notice anything suspicious!'_

_Tonks began hitting her head repeatedly as her hair to tinge an even more depressing taint._

'_Don't blame yourself,' Mrs Weasley hugged Tonks, while ignoring her own searing pain. Her baby was out there somewhere. Somewhere she couldn't help her. Somewhere she didn't know._

_Anne walked in then, on the tearful scene, with not a clue that her own baby had not returned either._

'_Molly, have you seen Hermione? I was sure she'd be home by now,' Anne smiled, unaware. The entire room directed their attention to Mrs Weasley's reply._

'_They aren't here. We don't know where they are. There was an attack on Diagon Alley, and they got separated from Tonks with no means of return and may not even have wands,' she hung her head. Ron and Harry sat in the corner, overhearing everything and taking it all to heart. Just when everything was going so well….._

'_What do you mean they aren't here? Isn't there something you can do? You're wizards! Cant you just say a spell and find them?' Tears began streaming down Anne's face as she took her uncertainty out on them in the form of anger._

'_We all wish we could, but they can do magic too. It won't do us any good. If they have captured them, which I am quite sure is what happened, where ever they took them will most likely be unplottable, like here. And therefore can not be found no matter how much magic is attempted. Only those who are allowed to know the location know it,' Mrs Weasley calmly explained. She enveloped the hysterical Anne and comforted her._

_Ron watched his mother in amazement of how calm she was. He would have expected her to be just as hysterical, if not more. But then he took into consideration this was not the first time her children had been in mortal peril, especially Ginny. He could tell that inside his mother she was lost but she had put on a calm front to help Anne. _

* * *

12 hours later, the house was still deathly silent with tears. It reminded Harry of last Christmas. He still felt just as lost this time, but even worse because it was his Ginny in trouble and this time he didn't know where she was. He wanted to know so badly. She meant the world to him but yet there was hardly anything he could do. He couldn't just go and get her because that would be irrational.

Suddenly Harry looked up. That was his only option. He had to be that irrational.

'Ron?' Harry whispered at the sleeping form of Ronald Weasley. He had been unable to keep his eyelids open all day due to the amount of weight that had been added to his shoulders and had finally lost his battle, and fell deeply asleep. So deeply that it took Harry several attempts to wake him before Ron even stirred.

'What?' Ron muttered. He had been enjoying his dream of being with Hermione in a world free of danger, free of treachery and most of all free of Voldemort. But he was back in a world full of those and without Hermione.

'We're going to go after them,' Harry explained while looking around to make sure no one was to over hear them.

'W-w-what!' Ron exclaimed flabbergasted.

'Shhhhh! I said, us two have to go and save Ginny and Hermione,' Harry said, still fervently checking the surroundings.

'Yea I heard what you said, but you must be bloody crazy! I know you're Harry Potter and the amount of stuff we have gotten up to before, but we can't do this! Imagine if something happened to us as well! Think of how distraught Mum would be then!' Ron replied.

'I've thought of all that. But honestly who else is better to go get them back? Would you rather stay here, feeling helpless? Or would you rather come with me and do something about it?' Harry dragged Ron up the stairs towards their rooms.

Ron stopped mid-track as a thought ran through his head. Last night when Hermione came to his door, she was distraught with tears. He didn't know what to do, but when he hugged her it felt right and that it was helping her in someway. He didn't want to lose her, not after everything that had happened. Last night he told her _'It'll be all right'_, and it will be after he finds her.

'We are going to do something. Something right now and something together. We can't come back here without them no matter what ok?' Ron determinedly said.

Harry smiled at his best friend, 'No matter what.'

* * *

A/n: omg! I have finally updated since the summer. I can't stay away from my story! I've been writing little bit after little bit even after I said I might stop. But alas I love writing too much. But really why I am finally posting is to all my reviewers who keep saying 'Update! Update!' It was actually reviewer **lurver** with the comment '**do you mind updating?' **that made me snap out of it and finish this chapter. So who ever you are, thanks!

Review please! I can't believe I have over 200 reviews! Thanks sooo much!

Luv Manda xoxoxo


	11. Chapter 10

Early the next morning, the Ancient House of Black was silent. Even Mrs Black was tucked behind her curtain, not making a sound. Kreacher was hidden in his little corner, for once not speaking his mind. Mr and Mrs Weasley were in their beds, both minds full of tormenting thoughts of their youngest, and the latter of the couple having also cried herself to sleep. Anne and Eric had finally fallen asleep after staying up late talking. They wanted out of this world. Now they were sleeping, but fitfully. Tonks was curled up in her bed, dreaming of a certain werewolf. Her mind had temporarily been cast off the disaster of the day, but it wasn't long before her dream changed and it reminded her of what had happened. How she had let down so many people. Everyone had said that it hadn't been her fault, but how could she think else wise? She woke with a start to find herself heavily breathing. She sat up to calm herself down. As her breathing decreased, she listened intensively to the quiet of the Grimmauld Place. There was not one foot step, not one creak of a stair, not one turn in a bed to be heard. It was a peaceful silence. Tonks lay back down to sleep. Her restful breathing soon resumed and she was back dreaming about her favourite werewolf.

Had she still been awake a few minutes later, she would have heard a turn in a bed, a creak of a stair and a foot step. More than one in fact. As quietly as they possibly could, Ron and Harry slinked out of their room. Both were holding their shoes in their hands to decrease as much sound as they possibly could. Both wore black, which worked perfectly with Harry's jet black hair. However, it proved a problem with Ron's hair. It just made him stand out even more. To solve the problem, they had found a little black beanie hat for Ron to wear. It worked, but looked hilarious. It caused Harry problems of trying not to laugh every time he looked at his best friend.

'Shut up,' Ron grumbled at Harry again as his best mate stifled another giggle. Ron pulled the old beanie further down on his head. They had found in the back of the top shelf of their cupboard. It had been a little dusty- nothing a little shake couldn't fix. But that wasn't all. Previously it had been inhabited by some creature. It wasn't there when the boys found it, but it had left its imprint so strongly that no matter how far Ron pulled it over his flaming locks, the beanie still had a little lump at the top that stood up weirdly. So weirdly that Harry couldn't stop laughing.

As for their plan of finding the girls, the night before Harry had sat next to Tonks at dinner. He wanted to get as much info out of her that he possibly could about the whereabouts of the girls. It took awhile but he finally coaxed some information out of her. Kingsley had been performing searches for magical activity in any of the surrounding moors. He hadn't found much except there was a discarded piece of an old portkey and an ancient Hogwarts Prefect badge.


	12. Goodbye

The book comes out in less than two days. I don't when any one will read this but I wanted to write a short message of thanks to everyone who ever read my story and/or reviewed. The amount of joy you gave me you will never understand. I've have my share of flames but that has just made me cherish the loving ones so much more. To those who have offered advice, critique, I owe you so much.

This story has got me through some tough times. I have written it through two moves and thus in three different countries. It grew as I grew and the ideas I had for this story were never far from my mind.

this is a run down of the events proceeding the last chapter. These are the notes I used when I was writign the story.

Hermione and Ginny captured. Boys try to save them, but also captured by Voldemort. Harry has an idea and asked Ginny to join him, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the bedroom. Hermione is tired and climbs in. Ron is also as it is nighttime. Lies down on the floor, as the two have been uncomfortable since the night Hermione finally said she loved him again. Hermione sees that Ron is uncomfortable and asks if he wants to join her. He says no until she insists. He lies on one side of the bed while she scoots towards him, as she wants him.

H 'sorry Ron. Really.'

R 'about wut?'

H 'the other day. The truth is….'

R 'The truth is what Hermione?'

H "I love you okay? There I said it.' Hermione rolls away as he seems not happy about this

He then pulls her towards him and makes her turn around. 'You do?'

'Yes I do Ron. I love you.'

Ron leant in to kiss her gently before pulling away to say 'I love you too.'

End ch. 9

Ch. 10

They both start kissing, stopping every now and then to say I love u or something. Eventually it got very passionate and Ron moved his hands to Hermione's shirt and placed his hands underneath, tickling her stomach. Hermione started giggling into the kiss. Ron seemed to enjoy and kept doing it. (Fingers on neck before)

Her hands were in his hair. Ron's hands then went up a little further but stopped to ask Hermione if it was okay. She paused before nodding. His hands crept up to under her breasts, running his finger along the edge of the bra. Hermione's hands wandered down to Ron's shirt and began to unbutton it. Still kissing, Ron took of his shirt and Hermione let her hands explore his chest as her explored further up hers. Hermione stopped for a second and took off her shirt. Ron seemed surprised by this but very happy. He kissed her very lovingly. After letting, his fingers trace little hearts on the top of her breasts, his fingers wandered around to her back. Hermione knew he wanted to take off her bra right then and there and she knew that she was ready for him to. Still kissing she nodded once more, and his eyes lit up. He hurriedly unhooked the bra…

They kept going until they finally realized that both of them were only wearing boxers and knickers, respectively. Hermione knew what was coming next and stopped Ron for a second. He too realised.

'Do you want to?'

'I'm not sure.'

'We don't have to if you're not ready.'

Hermione lay in silence for a second and thought over her feelings……… before finally deciding that this was what she wanted. Ron.

Hermione nodded once more and kissed Ron very deeply.

The two awoke the next morning, naked and sleeping snuggled together. Hermione woke up first and realised what she had done, with no protection. Ginny and Harry had never come in. Hermione hurriedly dressed and was just brushing her hair when Ron woke up. She kissed him lightly on the lips and told him to hurry and get dressed before the Death Eaters came. As she said it, she took in the scene. A dirty grungy room, with a mouldy bed. The bed she and Ron had made love for the first time. A lovely memory but in a terrible place.

Just as Ron was dressed a thundering knock on the door getting their attention.

End Ch.11

Get free somehow. a month later, Hermione is late for her period. 3 weeks later, still late. Ron spends most nite with her now.

Dumbledore introduces Hermione to someone, who comes onto her. She does not think anyone will see, and flirts a bit because he is different from Ron. Ron sees this and misinterprets it. He yells at her and says that they are over. She tries to talk to him, but then he is with another girl, kissing passionately like they used to. I Hate Myself for losing u (cut out last verse of wut do u say) just before the coronation. She will then find out about the baby that morning and will run away to her old house. Ron will find her there You Found Me ppl wonder where they are

The boys would rescue the girls

Hermione and Ron were going to have a baby, who would have been conceived before the coronation.

Their daughter would be called: Elizabeth Matilda Jane Calloway Weasley Granger , but called Molly Jane for short. About five years later, she is joined by a younger sister of the name Anne Hope and only 9 months later, little Arthur Charles is born. They are happy with their brood of three, until the year Molly Jane goes to Hogwarts, Hermione falls pregnant with twins- Emily Adeline (in honor of Hermione's aunt who died at age 15) and Alexandria (but Alex for short of course) Faith. And just as the twins get into Hogwarts, Brian (in honour of one of Dumbledore's middle names) Eric Bilius. Therefore, Elizabeth is about 22 when he is born, & Hermione & Ron are only 39. Almost a brood to rival Molly's, but more girls this time around. There is a whole family tree.

_NOT NOW, NOT SOON, BUT FAR FAR FROM NOW THE ONE CHILD WITH BOTH CALLOWAY AND GRANGER BLOOD IS BORN……….DIRECTLY DESCENDING FROM THE TRAITOR TO ALL ROYAL BLOOD…….FRIENDLY TOWARDS HER ONE AND THE ONE…….BUT NOT ALL IS DESTINED TO BE HAPPY AND WELL…..NOT LONG AFTER REVELATION SHE FINDS OUT….A SECRET……….NOT NOW, NOT SOON, BUT FAR FAR FROM NOW THE ONE CHILD WITH BOTH CALLOWAY AND GRANGER BLOOD IS BORN…….._

2 Find U – _Jewel_

I Hate Myself for Losing You – _Kelly Clarkson_

You Found Me – _Kelly Clarkson _

Beautiful Disaster – _Kelly Clarkson (I prefer the live recording)_

Each has a little bit of the story in them. Thanks so much for reading my story and I hope you all enjoy the last book. It's the end of an era, but bloody good one at that.

Thanks everyone! Xoxo


End file.
